Batman Rebirth
by JasperB12
Summary: This is an re-imagining of Batman Beyond Rebirth, with some different events happening along the way...


FADE IN:

INT: BOXING GYM - RING

The Gym is old school, untouched by modern technology. A

boxing match is in full swing. The place is packed to the

rafters. Camera drones flying around, broadcasting the fight.

BEGIN TITLES

TERRY MCGINNIS has the appearance of a high school jock, and

the athletic ability to match. TERRY gives the vibe of a bad

kid attempting to reform.

TERRY'S stripped down to HIS waist, sweating. Fighting a

heavily augmented OPPONENT - half their body replaced by

cyber augmentations.

TERRY ducks and lands a punch on the OPPONENT's face,

STAGGERING them back into the ropes.

INT: BOXING GYM - TERRY'S CORNER

Switch over to TERRY's corner. There is MAXINE GIBSON, SHE's

exceptionally intelligent and computer smart, similar age to

TERRY, SHE'S sat on the edge of the ring. HER back to the

fight.

MAX's is completely ignoring the fight, watching the whole

thing on her phone - switching through feeds, watching the

donations slowly decrease, CONCERN edged across HER face...

DANA TAN is also in TERRY's corner. Leaning against the

ropes, watching TERRY, willing him to win.

DANA is Terry's girlfriend. SHE has that girl next door look

and is extremely well kept - bit posh. DANA is clearly

keeping TERRY on the straight and narrow.

DANA:

GO ON TERRY!

INT: BOXING GYM - RING

THEY fight one round. TERRY has the upper hand, ducking and

diving. TERRY hits back, knocking OPPONENT back. TERRY lands

punch after punch...

...OPPONENT grabs TERRY, THEY grapple...

A buzzer RINGS out, cutting across the noise of the crowd.

ANNOUNCER:

Back to the corners!

INT: BOXING GYM - TERRY'S CORNER

TERRY moves into HIS corner, leaning against the ropes, TERRY

is relaxed, almost cocky. TERRY knows HE's winning.

DANA ducks under the ropes, leaning close, wiping the sweat

from TERRY's brow.

DANA:

That guy petrifies me. Promise me

you're going to be careful.

TERRY does not answer, just grabs DANA and kisses HER - the

crowd WHOOPS!

TERRY stands, starts to stretch - ready to go.

MAXINE turns looking around, looking for TERRY...

MAXINE:

Terry!

TERRY turns, looking over at MAXINE - confused.

TERRY:

What?!

MAXINE

We're not making any more money on

this Terry!

TERRY looks back at HER, completely missing the point.

MAXINE sighs - frustrated, SHE flips the screen. Showing

TERRY the screen. Pointing at The donations RAPIDLY dropping

down.

MAXINE:

See!

TERRY:

What do you want me to do about

that? I'm doing my best here!

MAXINE:

Finish this... Quickly!

INT: BOXING GYM - RING

The buzzer RINGS. Round 4 starts. TERRY charges out of the

corner - Ready to win.

DANA:

(O.S)

You can do this!

TERRY and OPPONENT circle around each other - looking for

weaknesses. JABBING away at each other...

...OPPONENT CHARGES at TERRY, trying to grab HIM. TERRY DIVES

under HIM...

...TERRY turns, throwing one last punch. Knocking his

OPPONENT to the floor. The crowd ERUPTS, supporting TERRY.

A camera drone drops out of the sky. Floating around the

fight.

CAMERA DRONE:

10!

The crowd falls silent.

CAMERA DRONE:

9!

No movement from the opponent...

CAMERA DRONE:

8!

TERRY lightly kicks his OPPONENT, no movement.

CAMERA DRONE:

7!...6!...5!...4!...3!...2!...1!

The crowd ERUPTS again! TERRY raises his hands in victory.

PARTY MONTAGE - CLUB - LATER

A quick sequence where TERRY, HIS friends and wannabes

celebrate the victory.

\- It's packed with partygoers. Everyone's dancing around.

LOUD future-pop MUSIC playing, drowning out all conversation.

\- TERRY and DANA mingle through the large crowd. LOUD MUSIC

BOOMING. THEY stop every so often for conversations.

\- DANA kisses TERRY on the cheek and weaves through the crowd

to the bar.

\- DANA chats to her girlfriends at the bar. LOUD MUSIC

drowning out the conversation.

\- DANA and TERRY dance in the middle of the dance floor.

PEOPLE thronging around them. THEY dance, getting physically

closer and closer together...

END OF OPENING TITLES

FADE TO BLACK.

INT: TERRY'S ROOM

It's a small room, almost a cubicle. It has a single bed and

no personal items except an old-school advert for a boxing

gym. A screen is playing the latest news from Daily Gotham,

on mute.

The audio activates...

ON SCREEN:

The NEWSREADER is an CG construct, appearing human, but ever

so slightly artificial.

NEWSREADER:

And now, we would like to bring

your attention to our special for

tonight, streaming across all

devices and platforms.

ON TERRY:

TERRY stirs and slowly wakes. GROANING as the hangover kicks

in...

ON SCREEN:

NEWSREADER:

It has been twenty years since the

Gotham legend known as the Batman

disappeared from our streets, on

the same night that tragically took

Commissioner Gordon from this great

city...

ON TERRY:

TERRY GROANS, sitting up in bed, the bed sheets falling -

revealing the peak physical condition TERRY's in. HE stares

blankly at the screen, too hungover to take it in.

ON SCREEN:

NEWSREADER:

There are some who believe this

Batman, was nothing more than an

urban legend, started by the

police...

ON TERRY:

TERRY sighs...

TERRY:

(Muttering to himself)

We need him more than ever...

TERRY pulls himself out bed - showing off his grey jogging

pants. TERRY stretches. Making HIS way out the room.

INT: MCGINNIS APARTMENT -DAY

The apartment is rather worn out and does not seem to have

any style or personality to it, just filled with generic

furniture. The screen is on, showing the same newsreader.

WARREN MCGINNIS, TERRY's down and almost out father, is in

the kitchenette, getting ready for work. WARREN is packing

items into a rucksack.

ON SCREEN:

NEWSREADER:

As an attempt to seize the

initiative against Gotham's

sprawling underworld... We will be

discussing all these and more

tonight at 8pm here on the Daily

Gotham.

ON WARREN:

WARREN looks up as TERRY enters from his room.

WARREN:

Son, How was the fight last night?

TERRY blanks WARREN and enters the bathroom, closing the

door. We hear the HISS and CLANK of the pipes as the shower

turns on.

WARREN slings the rucksack onto his shoulder and starts to

move towards the door to leave for work.

WARREN:

(Shouting over his

shoulder)

Don't use all the water! Charges

have gone up again!

The shower CLANKS off. The flat goes quiet. In the distance,

the CONSTANT ROAR of the street traffic 35 floors below.

The bathroom door opens. TERRY steps out, TERRY only has a

towel around his waist, HE'S soaking wet, water dripping onto

the floor.

TERRY:

Why do you keep letting them

increase the price? It's been three

times this month.

WARREN turns around, looking at TERRY, disappointed to be

having this same conversation. The third time this month.

WARREN:

Terry, I've told you this before.

Powers gave us this place as part

of the job. We really can't afford

to live anywhere else!

TERRY:

Great, stuck in this hole...

TERRY turns, storming out. SLAMMING HIS bedroom door behind

HIM.

WARREN's left standing in the middle of the apartment.

WARREN:

Terry...

INT: TERRY'S ROOM

TERRY is in the middle of the room, throwing on some clothes.

The front door of the apartment SLAMS shut.

TERRY:

Maybe you and Mum should have

stayed together...

TERRY slides on his iconic brown jacket. TERRY pauses to look

over at the newsreader.

ON SCREEN:

NEWSREADER:

Finally, Billionaire industrialist

and former star of the tabloids,

Bruce Wayne has announced that he

will be donating an additional one

million dollars to the Gotham City

police department in order for it

to combat the every rising crime

rate.

ON TERRY:

TERRY:

Off.

EXT: POWER TOWER - STREET - DAY

It's a street in Lower Gotham - grimy buildings covered in

neon advertising, scratty COMMUTERS rushing around. Rising

above all this, in GLEAMING GLASS is Power Tower.

An self-driving pod - emblazoned with the Wayne-Tech logo,

pulls out of traffic, coasting to an halt outside Power

Tower.

The doors SLIDE open. WARREN steps out, slinging his bag onto

his back. WARREN runs, diving around people - HE's running

late.

WARREN runs into Power Tower.

INT: POWER TOWER - RECEPTION - DAY

It's the corporate reception of the future. Digital walls

displaying 24hrs news. A floor to ceiling projection of DEREK

Powers is the main feature, towering over EVERYONE scurrying

below.

ON SCREEN:

The digital wall is tuned to the Daily Gotham.

NEWSREADER:

Derek Powers, CEO and Founder of

Power Industries...

An image of an smirking DEREK POWERS pops up next to HER.

NEWSREADER:

Has made an offer of $500 a share

to acquire WayneCorp.

ON WARREN:

WARREN DIVES through the doors - walking, almost running,

across the floor.

HE stops at the floor to ceiling security barriers. Leaning

forward as an red beam scans HIS face.

WARREN stands there as the system flicks through the faces of

all the millions of employees of Power Industries...

WARREN impatiently glances down at HIS PHONE, checking the

time. It reads 9.05am - HE's even later now!

WARREN:

Come on!

Finally! It finds him. BEEPING in confirmation. The barrier

CLUNK's open, sliding aside.

INT: POWER TOWER - LIFT LOBBY - DAY

It's a standard corporate lift lobby. Rows and rows of lifts.

WORKERS queuing for lifts, some in suits, others wearing lab

coats.

WARREN walks across, stepping into the waiting lift. The lift

doors HISS shut.

INT: POWER TOWER - LAB - DAY

The lab is on the 50th floor of the Power Industries

megascraper. A medical pod sits in the middle of the lab,

surrounded by towering life support machines- cables run

between the machines and the pod. It's clinical, almost like

an mortuary.

The lift doors HISS open. WARREN steps out into the lab.

Passing VIXX, POWER's walking monstrosity of a bodyguard -

more machine than human.

VIXX is standing guard next to the lift, SURVEYING the room.

WARREN walks across the empty lab, to the medical pod, taking

up his position next to HARRY TULLY, WARREN's spectacled lab

assistant.

HARRY's working on his console, reviewing DEREK's medical

scans.

WARREN leans forward. A red laser scans HIS eye, unlocking

HIS console.

HARRY:

Everything OK?

WARREN sighs...

WARREN:

Just... another argument with Terry

is all.

HARRY

Really? Isn't that all you two do?

WARREN:

To be honest, it certainly seems

that way...

WARREN glances down at HIS console, reading DEREK's charts.

WARREN:

I don't see any change here?

HARRY:

Yeah, The radiation seems to

keeping him steady... for now

anyway...

WARREN:

Probably the best we are going to

get. Let's wake him up.

WARREN taps on his keyboard, activating the wake up process.

WARREN and HARRY turn to watch the pod...

HARRY:

Do you have any idea what actually

happened? How he got infected?

The pod slowly and gradually WHIRS into life.

WARREN:

Honestly... I have no idea what

happened.

The pod turns so that the frozen glass canopy faces WARREN.

HARRY:

But weren't you here in the lab?

It HISSES as the glass canopy slides up and out, Revealing...

A clearly deathly ill man, with thin drawn skin, sunken

cheeks. We can see that his bones have a nuclear green tinge

to them.

This is DEREK POWERS. Imagine a man with the same power and

status as Bruce Wayne, but absolutely no morals.

DEREK carefully steps out of the pod. Weak from the

treatment. HARRY steps forward and wraps a robe around DEREK.

WARREN:

You ready sir?

DEREK:

(Rasping)

Yes... Yes... Just do it...

WARREN pulls open a drawer and takes out an injector gun. HE

loads it with a vial from the nearby rack, containing a green

gas.

DEREK gingerly pulls up the sleeve of the robes.

WARREN places the injector against the arm. HE fires the

liquid into DEREK's arm.

DEREK throws HIS head back, HE starts to convulse, slowly at

first then faster and faster...

WARREN and TULLY calmly watch and study the convulsing -

they've seen this numerous times before.

DEREK's features start to change, HIS face regains its

colour. The cheeks become fuller...

DEREK abruptly stops convulsing. DEREK lowers HIS head. HIS

features are now back to normal, like HE was never ill...

DEREK:

Thank you Warren.

WARREN:

No problem sir.

DEREK sits down, exhausted, and turns to HARRY.

DEREK:

Please tell me you've made some

progress on the cure?

There's silence...

WARREN:

Sir, as I mentioned before...

Blight is incurable, you asked us

to design it...

DEREK EXPLODES in ANGER - getting right into WARREN's face!

DEREK:

YOU designed this! YOU had better

find a cure!

WARREN steps back - scared. DEREK grabs the injection gun,

furiously pointing it at WARREN.

DEREK:

I'm sure if I injected you with

some, you'd find the cure in no

time at all!

HARRY:

Sir, we are trying...

The BEEP BEEP of an incoming call emanates from VIXX's phone.

DEREK:

Well try HARDER!

WARREN:

Yes sir, we will do.

VIXX STOMPS across to DEREK. His metallic footsteps CLANGING

across the floor.

DEREK:

Now... tell me, where are we with

production?

WARREN:

Umm... we are ready to start

production immediately...

HARRY:

As soon as we have the approval

from the Department of Defense, of

course.

DEREK:

That's not going to be a problem. I

already have a buyer, they don't

really care about all this red

tape.

DEREK extends his hand.

DEREK:

Get the production started.

WARREN and HARRY share an concerned glance.

VIXX's one human hand places the phone onto DEREK's extended

hand.

VIXX:

It's Vilmos for you.

DEREK raises the phone to his ear.

DEREK:

Vilmos, Can you please give me one

second?

DEREK pauses, listening. We don't hear the response.

DEREK

Thank you.

(To VIXX)

See them out.

DEREK dismissively points at WARREN and HARRY.

VIXX:

You heard the man, move!

VIXX pushes HARRY towards the lift, HE stumbles to the floor.

WARREN helps him up. Leaning close to HARRY's ear.

WARREN:

(Whispering)

He's gone insane...

INT - POWERS INDUSTRIES - ELEVATOR - DAY

It's a glass elevator, with social media updates running down

the glass. Out of the glass we see Upper Gotham.

WARREN and HARRY are standing in the elevator. Deep in

concerned conversation.

WARREN:

How can we let Blight out into the

black market?!

HARRY:

We just can't. Millions would die..

WARREN:

I think it already is...

Pause for a few beats.

HARRY:

Yeah... I think we can stop this.

WARREN

How?

HARRY:

Not here...

The lift stops. The doors HISS open.

INT: POWER INDUSTRIES - LAB - DAY

DEREK is sat at the console, robe wrapped tight around him.

Watching...

ON SCREEN:

It's the elevator with WARREN and HARRY in it. DEREK's been

watching the entire time...

HARRY steps out the elevator.

HARRY:

(O.S)

Meet me later, at the usual place!

ON DEREK:

DEREK stares at the screen, not turning around, watching

WARREN ride the lift down.

DEREK:

Vixx, take care of this for me.

EXT: LINSEED RESIDENTIAL BLOCK: DAY.

The block is the embodiment of slum housing, completely run

down. 100 stories high. It's three towers, connected by a

sprawling network of bridges.

TERRY steps out of the apartment, bopping along to the

BLARING music from his earphones.

TERRY strolls along the open walkway. In the distance, we can

see Midtown Gotham. Two cities that have been built on top of

one another, one rich... one poor.

TERRY makes his way to the end of the walkway and steps into

the crowded lift.

INT: LINSEED RESIDENTIAL BLOCK: LIFT. DONE

The lift is massive, about 100 people standing in it. We have

augmented humans, normals and all classes of workers all

crammed together.

TERRY slides into the lift. squeezing in the front row of the

lift. The lift doors BANG shut, inches from TERRY's face.

With a CLANK, the lift starts to drop down to the ground,

SHUDDERING as it goes.

TERRY starts tapping the rhythm of the music out against the

lift door.

EXT: LINSEED RESIDENTIAL BLOCK - DAY

The lift is on the outside of the block. We can see Lower

Gotham around it. Made up of similar residential blocks, all

built by Powers Technologies. Lit up in neon.

The lift shoots down, going faster and faster.

EXT: GOTHAM STREET: DAY

It's a mix of old and new buildings. Skyscrapers covered in

advertising screens rise into the sky, blocking off sunlight.

The street is teeming with commuters.

DANA's casually leaning against the wall next to the lift,

waiting for TERRY. HER head in HER phone - not paying

attention to the COMMUTERS RUSHING past.

The lift softly lowers itself into the cradle, bouncing off

the springs. The doors HISS open. The crowd pours out into

the street.

EXT: GOTHAM STREET: DAY - CONTINUOUS

TERRY weaves through the crowd to the front, HE's done this

hundreds of times before. TERRY turns and walks off up the

street. TERRY's music is still BLARING.

TERRY walks straight past DANA, completely oblivious.

EXT: GOTHAM STREET: DAY - MOMENTS LATER

DANA looks up. SHE see's TERRY disappearing in the distance.

DANA sighs then RUNS after Terry. Sliding through the crowd

to catch up with TERRY...

...SHE reaches TERRY and plucks out one of TERRY's earpods.

The MUSIC SUDDENLY STOPS.

TERRY turns around, confused, until HE sees DANA then a

loving smile comes across his face,

TERRY leans forward and gives DANA a quick kiss.

TERRY:

Hey! Thought we were meeting at

your place?

DANA:

Yeah... But work called and stuck

me on early shift. How's your head?

TERRY:

Oh God... I can't remember anything

from yesterday.

DANA:

You are terrible.

TERRY smiles.

TERRY

That's why you love me though.

DANA smiles back, kissing TERRY.

DANA

Can we grab some food? I need to be

at the Lounge in 30.

TERRY wraps HIS arm across HER shoulders.

TERRY:

Come on.

TERRY and DANA start to walk up the street. TERRY leaves his

arm on DANA's shoulders. DANA's hand reaches up and embraces

it.

DANA:

I heard an interesting story at the

fight yesterday.

TERRY:

Oh yeah?

DANA:

About Commissioner Gordon.

TERRY:

Isn't that the current one?

DANA:

Yeah, but did Warren ever tell you

about what happened to the old

Commissioner Gordon?

TERRY:

Didn't he get murdered?

DANA:

Yep,apparently on the same night...

their home was attacked by the

Joker. He was kidnapped and Barbara

shot.

TERRY and DANA reach the end of the street, and turn left

into...

EXT: GOTHAM ALLEY - DAY

It is linked to the street we are just on. Its filled with

rubbish, rats and some junkies.

TERRY and DANA make their way down the alley.

DANA:

It put her in a wheelchair...

Behind them, a beaten up car speeds down the alley. It's

engine getting LOUDER and LOUDER as it approaches.

TERRY:

God... That's just...

TERRY and DANA stop outside the entrance to the Iceberg

Lounge. Its facade bears a close resemblance to a broadway

theatre. With the name emblazoned across in ice blue.

The beaten up CAR ROARS towards them. TERRY turns, attracted

by the noise and sees it. It's on a collision course with

DANA.

TERRY suddenly grabs DANA and pulls her into a hug. The car

SPEEDS past just centimeters from her.

TERRY turns, watching the car.

EXT: GOTHAM ALLEY - DAY - MOMENTS LATER

The CAR SCREECHES to a halt, haphazardly across the alley,

blocking it.

Doors of the CAR swing open. Thugs wearing clown masks and

dirty suits clamber out. These are JOKERZ, criminals inspired

by the Joker.

TERRY:

Oi! What do you think you're doing?

!

One of the JOKERZ turns towards TERRY, reaching into THEIR

pocket.

JOKERZ 1:

Who do you think you're talking to,

man?

TERRY:

Some wannabe Joker...

JOKERZ 1 shoves TERRY to the ground. Pulling out a REVOLVER

and points it at TERRY.

JOKERZ 1:

Get out of here!

TERRY very slowly gets to HIS feet, raising HIS hands.

JOKERZ 1:

Go on, get...

DANA grabs TERRY arms, pulling HIM backwards - up the alley.

HOLDING on with both hands, digging in, DRAGGING him away.

JOKERZ 1 watches... keeping the revolver trained on them as

they walk away.

JOKERZ 1

That's it man... walk away...

EXT: JOKERZ CAR - DAY.

JOKERZ 2 wonders around the car and yanks opens the trunk,

revealing tatty open boxes filled with small bags containing

various amounts of a green powder - all with a scrawled V on

them. This is Venom.

EXT: GOTHAM ALLEY - DAY DONE

TERRY stops, turns - watching, yearning to step in.

DANA pulls at him, begging HIM not to...

DANA:

Terry, Please let's go!

EXT: JOKERZ CAR - DAY.

JOKERZ3 raises THEIR phone to THEIR lips, holding it like a

microphone.

JOKERZ 3:

(Voice coming out of the

car speakers)

Citizens of Gotham, round up!

EXT: GOTHAM ALLEY - DAY

Every JUNKIE in the alley slowly stands and shuffles towards

the car. Almost zombie like...

TERRY stops, watching the JUNKIES stumble THEIR way towards

the JOKERZ.

DANA:

Terry, please don't get involved...

TERRY:

Dana...I have to...

DANA:

Why?!

TERRY pulls himself away from DANA and slowly starts to walk

towards the JOKERZ.

TERRY:

They just get away with it! No one

does anything!...

DANA watches TERRY walk away...

DANA:

(Shouting after him)

They are going to kill you!

EXT: JOKERZ CAR - DAY.

JOKERZ 3 turns, watching TERRY approach...

JOKERZ 3:

(Through the cars speakers)

Guys, look at this, the no-fun boy

came back!

JOKERZ 1 looks up, pointing his revolver at TERRY.

JOKERZ 1:

Stop!

TERRY stops... just inches from the barrel of the gun...

TERRY:

What now?

JOKERZ 1:

Now you do want your nice lady

friend said...

JOKERZ 1 jabs TERRY with the barrel of the revolver.

JOKERZ 1:

And walk away... Or...

JOKERZ 1 aims the revolver at DANA...

JOKERZ 1

I can just blow her away.

TERRY's fists ball up - anger flares...

JOKERZ 1

I mean, you clearly don't listen to

her anyway.

TERRY DIVES for the revolver. THEY GRABBLE over it. TERRY

struggling to pull it away...

...HE SMACKS JOKERZ 1 across the face. JOKERZ1 stumbles back,

hitting the pavement hard, dropping the gun.

TERRY grabs the gun,turns - THROWING it away.

DANA:

(O.S)

Look out!

EXT: JOKERZ CAR - DAY

JOKERZ 1 launches THEMSELVES at TERRY...

TERRY turns at the last minute, JOKERZ 1 punches TERRY across

the face, knocking HIM back...

...TERRY leaps at JOKERZ 1, pinning THEM against the car.

PUNCHING over and over...

...JOKERZ 1 struggles, fighting to break free, throwing

feeble punches...

...JOKERZ 1 stops struggling...

...TERRY lets go, JOKERZ 1 crashes to the ground...

TERRY turns back, looking for DANA.

EXT: GOTHAM ALLEY - DAY - MOMENTS LATER

TERRY turns, seeing the rest of the JOKERZ sprawled across

the alley.

TERRY sighs - weary, raising HIS fists.

The JOKERZ charge!

INT: BOXING GYM -DAY

The same club where TERRY had his fight. It's covered in the

remains of the fight, with bottles and general rubbish strewn

everywhere.

MAX is lounging in the middle of the ring, working away on

HER tablet - working out the profit from the fight.

The door to the Gym swings open, SMACKING the wall behind it.

TERRY limb's in. BRUISED and BATTERED from the fight with the

Jokerz.

MAX JUMPS at the NOISE, looking up - seeing TERRY. SHE runs

across to HIM, concerned at the state of HIM.

MAXINE:

Terry, what happened to you?

TERRY STUMBLES - grabbing MAX. SHE holds on, lowering TERRY

into the nearest chair.

TERRY:

Got into a fight with some

Jokerz...

MAX leaves TERRY, RUNNING across to the ring. SHE reaches

under - pulling out the FIRST AID KIT.

MAX turns back, moving across to TERRY.

MAXINE:

Guessing police had to stop in

again...

MAX sits next to TERRY, the first aid kit on HER lap.

TERRY:

Actually the bouncers from the

Iceberg helped out...

MAX starts to search through the first aid kit - looking for

plasters and antibiotics.

MAXINE:

I'm going to have to tell Dana...

There's no way I can keep patching

you up!

MAX pulls out two spray cans. One a plaster, the other a

antibiotic. MAX sets them aside.

MAXINE:

Right, lean forward.

TERRY leans, showing MAX the cuts on HIS face. MAX gets to

work. Spraying the antibiotic spray across the cuts.

TERRY:

She was there...

MAXINE

She's OK?

TERRY GRIMACES in pain.

TERRY:

Yeah... She's fine... Pissed at me

though...

MAX stops spraying and switches over to the plaster spray.

MAXINE

Not surprised... You need to look

after yourself, otherwise you might

lose her...

MAX sprays the plaster across the wound. It's a foam which

slowly hardens across the cut as MAX sprays it.

MAXINE:

Terry, I keep saying this... but

this is not your fight.

TERRY:

Max... Come on... You've seen the

world outside, we can't sit by and

do nothing... It's getting worse

and worse out there.

MAX angrily throws the cans back into the first aid kit. They

CLANG as they hit the kit. MAX SLAMS the box shut with a loud

SNAP - clearly not the first time TERRY's done this.

MAXINE:

The police can sort this city.

They've done it before!

TERRY:

Yeah...twenty years ago. Ever since

that night when HE disappeared, its

been getting worse.

MAXINE:

What do you mean by HE?... You

don't seriously believe in the

Batman, do you?

TERRY:

Something must have different back

then. Dad said that people could

walk the street and feel safe.

Something needs to happen now...

MAXINE:

You know that's just a legend, even

if it wasn't, he's not coming back.

TERRY:

Yeah well.. Something needs to

happen to this city. It's gone to

hell...

INT: NOONAN'S BAR: NIGHT

It's a classic dive bar. With lit up neon posters being the

only source of light. The bar's full of PEOPLE having a good

time - LOUD MUSIC, the LOW MURMUR of conversation.

WARREN is sat on a stool at the bar, halfway through after

work drinks. One empty beer infront of him. WARREN's drinking

his next one, he's about halfway through.

The door to the bar slides open. WARREN turns towards it,

looking through the crowd for...

HARRY walks in. WARREN stands and sticks his hand up above

the crowd - grabbing HARRY's attention.

HARRY sees it and weaves through the crowd.

INT: NOONAN'S BAR: - MOMENTS LATER

HARRY slides onto the stool next to WARREN.

HARRY:

Glad you could make it.

WARREN:

Yeah, we needed to talk about

today...

The robotic barkeep TRUNDLES over, hereafter known as

ROBOKEEP. ROBOKEEP's has an almost MR Gutsy appearance.

ROBOKEEP:

(Has a stereotypical posh

British voice)

Drink Sir?

HARRY:

Bud please Alfred.

ROBOKEEP:

Yes Sir.

One of ROBOKEEP's arms reaches under the counter, pulls out a

beer. Another arm swings round and opens the bottle.

ROBOKEEP slides it in-front of HARRY.

HARRY leans close to WARREN, making sure that no one can

overhear.

HARRY:

Powers gave you restricted file

access right?

WARREN leans in...

WARREN:

Yeah, for Blight's DNA sequence

why?

HARRY:

So you must have access to Bane and

the Venom files as well?

WARREN

Again... Why?

HARRY

I think the only way to stop Powers

is to expose all of it...

WARREN:

What about us? Do you want to

expose us as well?!

HARRY:

Calm down... Look, Blight's meant

to be for the D.O.D right. If we go

to them then I think they should

protect us.

WARREN:

What about MY family. What do you

think Power's will do to them?!

HARRY sighs...

HARRY:

I know, but do you have any better

ideas?

WARREN stares into HIS glass - thinking. HE downs the drink.

Standing.

WARREN:

No...no... Really can't say that I

do.

WARREN pulls on HIS coat.

WARREN

I'll get the files, then we can

talk...

WARREN heads out, weaving through the crowd to the exit.

EXT: GOTHAM STREET - NIGHT

It's raining heavily. Puddles have formed everywhere. The

puddles reflect back the lights and advertising billboards.

PEOPLE are bustling about, making their way home.

WARREN dashes along - dodging puddles, heading towards the

monorail station at the end of the street.

Behind WARREN, an heavy set MAN steps out of the shadows.

Wearing a black trenchcoat with a hood covering his face. No

way to tell who it is.

The MAN follows WARREN... Rapidly getting closer and closer,

shoving ANYONE in HIS way aside. PEOPLE hit the floor, turn,

stare, point.

EXT: GOTHAM STREET - NIGHT - CONTINUOUS

The MAN shoves SOMEONE. SOMEONE falls against the MAN.

Pulling the hood down. REVEALING that it's VIXX stalking

WARREN.

VIXX THROWS THEM to the ground. Looking around for WARREN.

VIXX'S augmented arm TRANSFORMS into a MINIGUN...

Vixx see's WARREN. Raises the minigun. Pointing it at WARREN.

The barrel starts to SPIN... Getting LOUDER and LOUDER!

WARREN glances behind, looking for the source of the noise...

HE sees VIXX - PANICS, turning. Running for HIS life!

HE shoves anyone in HIS way, trying to get through the crowd

\- heading for the nearest exit.

VIXX does not move. Keeping WARREN in the sights.

The minigun FIRES, mowing PEOPLE down - collapsing onto the

floor.

WARREN's hit - multiple times. WARREN writhes and collapses

to the ground, face down.

EXT: GOTHAM STREET - NIGHT - LATER

The firing has stopped. All around PEOPLE are lying on the

floor. Slowly bleeding out...

We hear a POLICE SIREN getting closer and closer.

VIXX slowly walks to WARREN's body. The minigun transforming

as HE walks - stepping over bodies.

VIXX kicks it, waiting to see if WARREN moves. WARREN lays

there - lifeless.

VIXX pulls up his hood. A veil drops down over his face,

TRANSFORMING VIXX's facial features as it does so. HE is now

completely unrecognisable, looking like someone else.

VIXX turns and walks away. Straight past a POLICE CAR which

has just SCREECHED to a halt a few metres away.

INT: BOXING GYM.

It has still not been cleaned or tidied up. Covered in

remnants from the fight the night before.

TERRY and NELSON are in the ring - in casual clothes. TERRY's

face is still bruised and battered. NELSON's pristeen, got a

perfect appearance - clearly a rich snob. HE's TERRY'S arch

nemesis in their group of friends.

THEY are sparring, circling each other, looking for a moment

to strike.

MAX casually watches from TERRY's corner.

NELSON:

You know what Terry?

MAX's phone RINGS out, SHE pulls it out of HER pocket. Heads

off to a quiet corner, away from the fight.

TERRY:

I'm sure you're going to to tell

me...

NELSON throws a sloppy punch at TERRY. TERRY ducks under the

swing.

NELSON:

Why is Dana with you? Of all

people, she picks someone who can't

afford their own home...

TERRY moves back, putting some space between them.

NELSON attempts to hit TERRY. TERRY easily avoids it -

getting angrier and angrier.

NELSON

I mean, she must know that you're

going to spend your whole life

paying off your debt to Powers.

TERRY snaps! HE's had enough - throwing PUNCH after PUNCH at

NELSON...

NELSON blocks them, one after the after. SMACKING TERRY

across the face.

TERRY stumbles back.

NELSON:

Don't be surprised if she got a

better offer...

TERRY SUDDENLY turns and throws a heavy punch into NELSON's

gut. NELSON steps back, folded over.

TERRY punches NELSON to the ground.

NELSON cowers as TERRY stands over him - fists raised, ready

to beat NELSON to a pulp.

TERRY:

Don't ever talk about her like that

ever again!

NELSON

OK OK, Jesus!

INT: BOXING GYM - MOMENTS LATER

MAXINE runs over, still on the phone.

MAXINE:

(Panicked)

TERRY!

TERRY turns, leaving NELSON on the floor - not bothering to

help HIM up.

TERRY:

What?!

MAXINE holds out the phone.

MAXINE:

(Concerned)

You need to take this... It's about

Warren.

TERRY ducks under the robes - making his way to MAX.

TERRY:

What happened?

MAXINE:

Terry... Please just speak to your

mother.

TERRY takes the phone from HER - confused about what's going

on.

TERRY:

Mum, What's wrong?

MARY:

(V.O)

Terry... It's Warren... He's...

been shot.

EXT: GOTHAM POLICE DEPARTMENT PRECINCT - NIGHT

The precinct is an old roughed up brownstone building.

Heavily reinforced, ready for a riot.

TERRY CHARGES up the stairs, DIVING through the double doors

into...

INT: GPD PRECINCT: RECEPTION

It's an dank, grimy reception area. Maybe a map of Gotham

covering one wall, armed guards scattered about?It's busy - A

QUEUE has formed leading up to the RECEPTIONIST. PEOPLE

bustle about.

TERRY CHARGES in, RUNNING straight over to the RECEPTIONIST.

Cutting in-front of the queue.

QUEUE PERSON:

HEY!

RECEPTIONIST:

(To Terry)

You know... We do have a queue.

RECEPTIONIST points at the queue.

TERRY:

Where's Mary?!

RECEPTIONIST:

Mary? Who?... I'm going to need

more than that.

TERRY:

Fine! Mary McGinnis.

RECEPTIONIST

Ahh... Take the door over there.

RECEPTIONIST points to a door.

INT: GPD PRECINCT: FAMILY ROOM

It's made up like a lounge, There's also the standard police

paraphernalia covering the walls.

MARY MCGINNIS, TERRY's astronomer mother is sat on the sofa.

One arm wrapped around MATT McGinnis, TERRY's shy, nerdy

child brother. MARY is dressed affluently.

THEY are all in their own world - in shock.

The door CREAKS opens. TERRY walks in.

TERRY:

Mum...

MARY snaps out - wrapping TERRY into an long caring hug. MARY

break's - starting to CRY.

TERRY:

Can't believe it...

TERRY pulls himself out of the hug, passing MARY an tissue.

MARY wipes HER tears...

MARY:

Did they tell you if he's OK?

TERRY:

No... They just sent me in here?

INT: GPD PRECINCT: FAMILY ROOM - CONTINUOUS

The door CREAKS open. Commissioner BARBARA GORDON steps in.

She is the daughter of the late, great Commissioner Jim

Gordon. Early 50's, leaning on a walking stick, with her

dad's old revolver in a side holster.

BARBARA looks around, focusing in MARY. BARBARA limps over to

her.

BARBARA:

Mary?

MARY:

Yes...

BARBARA

I have an officer outside the door.

Do you mind if he looks after Matt

while we talk?

TERRY kneels down next to MATT.

TERRY

Matt, how about you go play cops

and robbers with the man outside.

I'm sure he'll let you be Batman...

BARBARA grimaces at the mention of BATMAN...

MATT:

What about Dad?

MARY crouches next to MATT.

MARY:

Go on, I promise you'll be safe.

TERRY takes his hand and walks MATT over to the door. TERRY

opens it.

INT: GPD PRECINCT: CORRIDOR

On the other side is a PLAIN-CLOTHED OFFICER - hand

outstretched.

TERRY:

(O.S)

Go on...

MATT walks through the door, taking the OFFICER's hand. THEY

lead MATT away.

INT: GPD PRECINCT: FAMILY ROOM

TERRY closes the door behind HIM. BARBARA limps over to one

of the armchairs and sit down.

BARBARA

Now... I'm afraid...

MARY:

(Interrupting)

What hospital is Warren at? How is

he?!

BARBARA pauses - gathering HER thoughts.

BARBARA:

There's no easy way to say this...

TERRY

Is he?

BARBARA

I'm sorry, he's injuries were too

severe for him to recover from...

He didn't make it.

MARY chokes up, on the verge of tears. TERRY wraps HIS arm

around HER in comfort.

MARY buries her head in TERRY's arm, and slowly starts to CRY

\- Tears wracking HER body.

No one speaks, just the sound of the faint bustle of the

precinct, intermixed with MARY's tears.

TERRY

Do you have any idea who did it?

BARBARA:

No, not yet... Looking at the

footage, I believe it was a

targeted attack. Did he have anyone

who would want to cause him harm?

TERRY

No...Dad didn't have enemies

though. He was a scientist.

BARBARA:

No one at all?

TERRY nods, keeping one arm wrapped around MARY.

BARBARA:

Do you mind just taking a quick

look at the footage, just to see if

anything stands out? It would

really help us.

MARY pulls herself away from TERRY. HER eyes red and puffy.

MARY:

OK.

TERRY turns to MARY, concerned.

TERRY:

(whispering)

You sure?

MARY

(not whispering, resolute)

Yes... I'm sure.

BARBARA reaches into HER jacket pocket and takes out HER

smartphone. BARBARA unfolds the screen.

BARBARA

Just see if you can recognise

anyone, or if anything stands out.

BARBARA presses play.

ON SCREEN:

VIXX slowly walks to WARREN's body. The minigun transforming

as HE walks - stepping over bodies.

VIXX kicks it, waiting to see if WARREN moves. WARREN lays

there - lifeless.

VIXX turns and walks away. HIS transformed face on show.

ON BARBARA:

BARBARA

Do you recognise him?

TERRY shakes his head.

MARY

No... But is that who you think did

it?

BARBARA

Just a person of interest at the

moment...

BARBARA folds HER phone back up, sliding it back into HER

pocket.

BARBARA:

Just a few more questions if you

don't mind?

MARY wipes HER eyes.

MARY:

If you think it will help...

BARBARA:

When was the last time you spoke?

MARY:

...Not since the divorce. He was

just so wrapped up in work...

TERRY:

Yeah... always long hours in the

office, I only ever saw him for a

few minutes on the morning... We

always argued...

TERRY breaks, starting to CRY.

TERRY:

Dad always tried to do the right

thing, I can't think of anyone who

would want to hurt him.

EXT: GOTHAM POLICE DEPARTMENT PRECINCT - DAY.

It's now morning. The've been in the station all night. There

are a few OFFICERS just arriving the first shift of the day,

mingling around outside.

MARY steps out, SHE's holding onto MATT's hand. HE's been

crying. TERRY follows a few steps behind - deep in thought.

THEY head down the steps, into the street.

EXT: GOTHAM STREET - DAY

DANA runs across, cutting through the crowd. SHE grabs TERRY,

pulling HIM into a close embrace.

TERRY:

How did you..?

DANA:

Max told me what happened.

TERRY steps out of the hug - head down - broken...

TERRY:

I don't think they will find who

did it.

DANA:

Lets just worry about you right

now...

TERRY:

It just didn't seem like that they

had anything to go on...

DANA lets go of TERRY and takes his hand - leading HIM

towards the monorail station. MARY and MATT are a little

ahead, making their slow, sombre way towards it.

EXT: GOTHAM STREET - DAY - FURTHER UP THE STREET

MARY and MATT walk slowly towards the monorail station. MARY

tightly holding onto MATT'S hand - not letting go.

MATT

Dad always said that everything

works out well in the end.

MARY lifts MATT up. MARY looks at him lovingly.

MARY:

It will... I promise.

EXT: APARO PARK GRAVEYARD - DAY

It's a small community park. A small group of mourners

gathered around the open grave, all wearing black, sombre

suits/dresses. Including MARY, MATT, DANA and TERRY.

A PRIEST is standing at the head of the grave - blessing the

grave.

PRIEST:

And now, I would like to ask any

members of the family to speak, if

they wish.

TERRY awkwardly coughs.

TERRY:

Can I say something?

PRIEST:

Please do.

The PRIEST steps back..

TERRY carefully lets go of MARY and nervously steps forward.

TERRY keeps hold of DANA'S hand, almost for dear life.

TERRY:

Just wanted to say...Dad wasn't a

superhero. But...He was a good man

just the same... Even after he and

Mom got divorced.

MARY starts to CRY - small SOBS.

TERRY:

he always tried to do the right

thing. My brother and I were always

provided for, alway helping when I

got in trouble... He tried to teach

me right from wrong. Would have too

if I'd ever listen to him.

The casket slowly starts to lower into the grave.

TERRY:

(His voice chokes)

Going to miss you Dad.

INT: APARO PARK COMMUNITY CENTRE: DAY

Warren's wake has already started, with mourners standing

around the hall. The room is filled with the low MURMUR of

polite conversation.

TERRY enters - working the room. Making HIS way round to

MARY. SHE'S just standing at the back of the room, looking

over the crowd.

MARY:

Warren would have been proud of

what you said.

TERRY:

I hope so.

TERRY turns and looks over the crowd, Looking for anyone that

actually knew HIS Dad.

TERRY

Who came in the end?

MARY

I think most of Warren's work

friends. That's about it though.

TERRY

Yeah... Dad was never good at

making friends.

TERRY and MARY stare across the crowd, both thinking about

WARREN. THEY stay like this for a beat or two.

TERRY glances up, looking at the holograms of WARREN's life

projected across the room.

ON HOLOGRAM:

A young WARREN holding a baby TERRY - making NOISES to keep

BABY TERRY entertained.

BABY TERRY GIGGLES.

ON TERRY:

A small WOEFUL smile creeps across TERRY'S face.

Suddenly TERRY's phone BUZZES, breaking the mournful silence.

TERRY fishes it out of HIS jacket. GLANCING down at the

message. It's from DANA, reads 'Terry, getting harassed by

some jerk. Can you come rescue me?'

TERRY

Mum, hope you don't mind, but Dana

wants some help.

MARY

Go on, it's fine.

INT: APARO PARK COMMUNITY CENTRE: BAR - DAY

It's a classic community bar, a wraparound wooden bar,

surrounded by cheap plastic bar stools. Large TV screens

overhang the bar. Sports BLARING out.

DANA is standing at the bar - in conversation with DEREK

POWERS. SHE's feigning interest. Behind the BARTENDER is busy

making up some drinks.

DEREK:

So... I really can't imagine Warren

spending time with a young thing

like you.

DANA physically RECOILS away from HIM.

DANA:

Yeah... well... I'm just here for

Terry.

DEREK:

Ah... Terry, such a shame losing

your father at that age.

TERRY enters, walking across the bar. Kissing DANA on the

cheek. TERRY turns back to face DEREK.

TERRY:

So who's your new friend?

TERRY extends HIS hand. DEREK shakes it - HARD.

DEREK:

Derek Powers.

TERRY:

Ah... Dad's boss.

DEREK:

Yes... We're going to miss your

father terribly.

TERRY:

Thank you.

TERRY wraps HIS arm around DANA - protecting her.

DEREK:

Now, tell me... Do you need

anything?

TERRY:

I don't accept gifts from

strangers... dad's advice.

DEREK leans forward - leering.

DEREK:

Who's the stranger? Besides your

dad's not around anymore.

TERRY looks down - upset. DANA comforts HIM.

DEREK:

Be smart Terry.

DANA:

We'll pass. Thanks.

DEREK puts HIS hands up - surrendering. Stands to leave.

DEREK:

Just trying to help...

DEREK walks towards the exit.

DEREK:

it's a horrible world out there

after all...

INT: APARO PARK COMMUNITY CENTRE: BAR - MOMENTS LATER

DANA:

God, he was a jerk.

TERRY sits on the stool next to DANA. Facing HER.

TERRY:

Yeah, you don't know the half of

it.

DANA:

What do you mean?

Behind them, SASHA BORDEAUX enters. She has the appearance

and characteristics of an US Marine, muscular and short

cropped black hair. SHE's wearing a black business suit.

TERRY:

Power's reclaimed the flat.

DANA:

Reclaimed, what do you mean?

SASHA makes her way over to the bar. SHE leans against it,

TAPPING her business card against the bar, watching DANA and

TERRY.

TERRY:

It was part of Dad's job...

Terry holds back a SOB.

TERRY:

As 'he's no longer around', we no

longer have it.

DANA wraps her arms round HIM, pulling HIM tight.

DANA:

That's horrible!

SASHA turns, facing DANA and TERRY.

SASHA:

Terry McGinnis?

TERRY turns and looks at HER - HIS eyes RED. HE has no idea

who this person is...

TERRY

(Confused)

Sorry, Do I know you?

SASHA stands and walks over to TERRY.

SASHA

No... No... Sasha Bordeaux, I'm

from the Wayne Foundation.

SASHA holds out her card.

TERRY

OK... What do you want?

SASHA:

We heard about your situation... We

have an outreach program, for

victims of crime that require

financial assistance.

TERRY

So...

SASHA:

We would like help you get your

life back on track, that's all.

SASHA places her card on the bar.

SASHA

Ten minutes of your time...Just

have a think about it.

SASHA stands and walks out. TERRY turns back to DANA.

DANA:

You should go Terry.

TERRY:

I don't need some rich guy's help.

DANA:

In your situation, I'd take any

help I could get...

INT: POWER'S CAR - MOMENTS LATER

Darkness, impossible to see.

The door HISSES open. DEREK POWERS folds HIMSELF into the

car. Looking across at the passenger seat.

DEREK:

Glad that you could join me.

Sitting opposite DEREK is...

HARRY TULLY, handcuffed. VIXX nestling an handgun into

HARRY's gut.

EXT: MEGALIFT - DAY.

It's an vertical subway car, SCREECHING up the side of an

skyscraper.

INT: MEGALIFT - DAY

Imagine a cross between an subway car and an elevator,

holding a hundred PEOPLE. The elevator has narrow windows, we

can barely see the outside world.

TERRY is sat by one of the windows, in the corner of the

Megalift. TERRY is pressed up against the narrow window.

Watching the city fly past.

MEGALIFT ANNOUNCER:

(V.O)

Next stop, Wayne Interchange.

TERRY stirs, stands and makes his way over to the glass

elevator doors.

INT: MEGALIFT - DAY - MOMENTS LATER

TERRY leans against the doors - looking out over Upper

Gotham. It's made up of massive megascrapers. Connected by

sleek walkways, almost like the High Line (NYC).

The view suddenly vanishes as the megalift enters the

interchange, revealing...

INT: WAYNE INTERCHANGE - DAY

A massive lift lobby, steel megalift tubes lined up across

the centre. It's like a major train station, with departure

boards and shops lining the walls.

TERRY steps out of the lift. HE weaves through the heavy

crowd of commuters, following the signs for the Wayne

Foundation.

INT: WAYNE FOUNDATION - RECEPTION - DAY

It's your standard trillion dollar company reception - sleek,

luxurious and hi-tech. The reception desk runs the length of

the foyer, manned by two RECEPTIONISTS.

TERRY walks across the marble floor to the reception desk.

HE's looking around, in awe. His footsteps ECHOING LOUDLY -

looking completely out of place, as if a street urchin had

just walked into a palace.

TERRY

Hello?

One of the RECEPTIONISTS looks up. Their entire lower jaw has

been replaced with an augmented jaw. TERRY is completely

unfazed. It's an everyday occurrence.

RECEPTIONIST

Ah, Mr McGinnis. You can head

straight up.

TERRY

How did you...?

RECEPTIONIST

Oh, Mr Wayne's slightly paranoid.

He's built facial recognition into

every camera in the building.

TERRY:

Why? What's he got to hide?

The RECEPTIONIST points towards the waiting open lift.

RECEPTIONIST

You can ask him yourself.

INT: WAYNE PENTHOUSE: PRIVATE LIFT - DAY

It's an exterior lift, showing Upper Gotham as it swoops up

to the Penthouse. Completely SILENT.

TERRY's standing in the lift, watching the world fly past.

ANNOUNCER:

(V.O)

Arriving at Penthouse.

The doors SWISH open. Into...

INT: WAYNE PENTHOUSE: ENTRY HALL - DAY

The entry hall occupies the two floors of the penthouse.

Sunlight streams through the glass ceiling. A grand glass

staircase snakes upwards from the centre of the hall.

TERRY steps out the lift, looking around - taking it all in.

TERRY

(Muttering)

So this is how the 1% life...

The two great oak doors, emblazoned with the Wayne family

crest, swing open together.

SASHA steps out, wearing military body armour on-top of an

sleek urban combat suit. A TASER is strapped to her leg.

SASHA:

Mr McGinnis, this way please.

SASHA gestures into the lounge.

TERRY turns and looks SASHA over, confused.

TERRY:

What's with the getup?

INT: WAYNE PENTHOUSE: LOUNGE - DAY

It's a palace to capitalism, with floor to ceiling windows,

modern and sleek furnishings. Antiques from Wayne Manor are

scattered throughout. There's a grandfather clock against the

far wall...

TERRY enters from the hall, SASHA a few steps ahead.

SASHA:

My job is to keep Mr Wayne alive.

TERRY

Didn't realise he needed a live in

bodyguard...

SASHA

Oh... He's always been good at

making enemies...

SASHA steps aside to shut the double doors, revealing BRUCE

WAYNE sat on the armchair facing the door. He's been WATCHING

TERRY as HE entered.

BRUCE is in his late 60's. Grizzled hair but still in as peak

physical condition as possible, just starting to show his

age. HE has the aura, style and movement of an ex-soldier.

BRUCE:

Terry, take a seat.

BRUCE gestures at the seat opposite him.

TERRY

Thank you...

TERRY sits, NERVOUSLY squirming.

INT: WAYNE PENTHOUSE: LOUNGE - MOMENTS LATER

SASHA shuts the double doors shut behind TERRY. SHE stands

guard in front of the doors. A hand resting on the TASER.

BRUCE:

Terry... do you know why you're

here?

TERRY:

Umm... Not really, Sasha mentioned

something about you helping me out?

There's a pause as BRUCE studies TERRY. TERRY squirms - still

nervous.

TERRY:

To be honest... I really don't see

how some money can help.

BRUCE:

That's a valid point. As much you

want it to, money can't solve every

problem.

TERRY:

OK... so how exactly you going to

help me out then?

BRUCE

All in good time. First... Just the

one question.

TERRY:

OK...

BRUCE:

What made you do this?

The windows tint, DARKENING the room. A hologram FLASHES into

the middle of the room, between TERRY and BRUCE, showing the

street fight between TERRY and the JOKERZ.

ON HOLOGRAM:

TERRY DIVES for the revolver. THEY GRABBLE over it. TERRY

struggling to pull it away...

...HE SMACKS JOKERZ 1 across the face. JOKERZ1 stumbles back,

hitting the pavement hard, dropping the gun.

TERRY grabs the gun,turns - THROWING it away.

ON TERRY:

TERRY

How have you seen that?

BRUCE

Money does have it's advantages...

So tell me Terry, why?

TERRY leans forward, deep in thought. It's a few seconds

before HE speaks...

TERRY

It was just, they were dealing

Venom, on the street, so openly. I

just felt that...

BRUCE stands and walks over to the grandfather clock. TERRY

watching.

BRUCE:

You had to do something about it. I

believe that you've felt like that

for a while. Have you not?

TERRY

So what? Nothing changes in this

city.

BRUCE reaches up to the clock face. HE sets the time on the

clock face to 10.47pm. The time HIS parents died.

BRUCE

It will, you can change it.

TERRY:

How?

A mechanism behind the grandfather clock CLICKS, BRUCE steps

back as the grandfather clock CREAKS open, revealing a narrow

secret passage behind it.

BRUCE

Follow me and you'll find out.

TERRY stands, SLOWLY...CAUTIOUSLY making his way towards

BRUCE.

TERRY

(Muttering)

This is crazy...

INT: SECRET PASSAGEWAY

The passageway is in darkness.

BRUCE makes HIS way along to the switch, halfway down the

passage. PULLING the switch down, it CLUNKS into place.

TERRY following, cautious... keeping HIS distance.

LIGHT'S flicker on, one after the other. Illuminating the

passageway.

The walls are made out of concrete. It has the look and feel

of a maintenance corridor. There's thick layer of dust

covering every surface.

BRUCE:

Terry, This way.

BRUCE steps into the elevator. TERRY CAREFULLY follows.

Leaving quite a bit of space between HIMSELF and BRUCE.

BRUCE leans across TERRY. HE presses the down button.

TERRY:

Bruce, One wrong move and I'm

running.

The metal lift doors close.

INT: BATCAVE: STAIRCASE CORRIDOR

Darkness. Unable to see anything.

The elevator PINGS, it's doors SWISH open. The noise ECHOING

down the corridor.

BRUCE steps out. Lights automatically switch on. Illuminating

the corridor.

It is an old subway station staircase, not well maintained.

The tiles covered in years of dirt and dust.

BRUCE makes his way down the stairs, keeping close to the

hand rail. TERRY follows at a safe distance. Always keeping

an eye on BRUCE.

INT: BATCAVE: ENTRANCE

At the bottom of the stairs is a floor to ceiling, heavy duty

security gate. Darkness beyond the gate.

BRUCE pulls out a key, placing it in the lock.

TERRY:

What's that? A key?

BRUCE

Terry... Sometimes the old ways are

the best.

HE unlocks the gate, pushing it open.

INT: BATCAVE: MAIN CONCOURSE

Black, nothing visible.

BRUCE steps out, followed by TERRY. Lights automatically

switch on. Illuminating the area.

It is a standard subway concourse, but abandoned before it

was finished - it was meant to be a major interchange, like

Canary Wharf or World Trade Center.

TERRY:

What is this place?

BRUCE walks briskly down the concourse, towards the line of

glass display case. TERRY slowly follows behind, looking

around - taking it all in, confused.

BRUCE:

Ah... This was meant to be part of

the Old Gotham subway extension,

but City Hall never got the funds

they needed to continue...They had

to stop construction during the

2018 shutdown.

BRUCE stops in-front of the middle display case. Waiting for

TERRY. .

TERRY slowly, walks down the concourse, utterly mind blown...

HE glances along one wall, looking over the trophy cases and

then the laboratory against the other wall.

BRUCE:

So me and Alfred turned this into

our forward operating base.

TERRY reaches the case that BRUCE is standing next to...

INT: BATCAVE: MAIN CONCOURSE - CONTINUOUS

TERRY turns to look into the case TERRY'S face DROPS in

abject surprise...

It contains a Batsuit - A sleek armoured suit, no arm spikes

or cape, it has an exoskeleton layered into it. The suit's

hanging there - waiting to be worn...

TERRY:

You were...

BRUCE:

The Batman... As the Gotham Gazette

put it.

TERRY turns to look at BRUCE - slowly taking it in.

TERRY

(Dumbfounded)

But you were...

BRUCE

(Amused)

A billionaire, playboy

philamperist?

TERRY:

Well...Yeah...

BRUCE:

Ah...That whole life was only a

disguise.

BRUCE GESTURES around HIM.

BRUCE

This is me, and this is what I want

you to be.

TERRY looks around, THINKING, taking it all in...

BRUCE:

But I should warn you, I can be a

difficult taskmaster. I accept

nothing short of excellence in all

who work for me.

TERRY turns back to the suit - looking it over.

TERRY:

I can handle it, but one condition.

BRUCE:

Yes?

TERRY:

We get justice for Dad.

BRUCE nods, agreeing.

BRUCE:

Mr. McGinnis. Let's get started.

EXT: GOTHAM CITY AIRPORT RUNWAY - DAY - WINTER

We can tell that it's been a few months since the above. Snow

has now set in, it's a freezing cold Gotham winter. There's

planes taxiing and taking off.

A sleek supersonic JET BOOMS as it appears through the

clouds. IT cuts through the clouds and we can see all of

Gotham lit up below.

The JET flies down, as it gets closer, the airport reveals

itself. We can see that the airport is built on an artificial

island just off Cape Carmine.

The JET taxis to a halt. A SLEEK chrome luxury car WHIRRS to

a halt next to the plane.

The airstairs lower... Revealing VILMOS EGANS, waiting at the

top. VILMO's is a general in the Kaznian army, and with the

arrogant swagger to match.

A rear passenger door of the car HISSES open, revealing the

OPULENT interior.

VILMO'S walks down and CLAMBERS into the back of the car. The

door HISSES shut.

INT: POWER'S CAR - MOMENTS LATER

The interior is complete luxury. Imagine a future Rolls

Royce.

DEREK POWERS is sat in the back of the car, reviewing news on

his tablet. VILMO'S SLIDES into the seat opposite DEREK.

The car pulls away, with an ELECTRICAL WHIR.

DEREK looks up, and places the tablet next to him. We see

that the article he was reading began with 'It's been five

months since the targeted killing of Warren McGinnis. GCPD

still have...'

DEREK:

Vilmos, How's the civil war?

VILMOS:

We are losing, as you know.

DEREK:

Don't worry, that will change by

the end of the week.

VILMOS

I hope so, for your sake.

DEREK leans forward, responding to the threat.

DEREK

And for yours...

EXT: GOTHAM BRIDGE - CONTINUOUS

Imagine Queensboro bridge, covered in solar panels.

The bridge is full of traffic, POWER's car weaves through the

traffic.

It turns off at the exit marked 'Kane Building'

INT: POWER'S CAR - MOMENTS LATER

VILMOS and DEREK are still deep in discussion, VILMOS is

staring out of the window, at the city passing by.

VILMOS

Why do people live in this cesspit?

DEREK

Gotham's a great testing ground,

you can get away with anything...

No one seems to care.

VILMOS turns and faces DEREK.

VILMOS:

Such as running a multi-trillion

dollar company while supplying

Venom to drug lords?

There's a pause as DEREK and VILMOS have a stare off. DEREK

trying to work out how he knows...

DEREK

I'm guessing you found Bane?

VILMOS

Only after you'd literally drained

the blood out of him.

DEREK turns and stares out of the window. Watching the city

go by.

DEREK

Wait until you see what we cooked

up thanks to his sacrifice.

EXT: GOTHAM STREET - NIGHT

DEREK's car WHIRS down the street. Past the alley where the

Iceberg Lounge is located.

WE see TERRY and DANA make their way down the street. Dressed

up for a night on the town.

CUT TO:

EXT: ICEBERG LOUNGE - NIGHT.

Loud music BLARES. The frontage is covered in floor to

ceiling screens, FLASHING, showing images of the people

dancing, having a good time. There's two BOUNCERS either side

of the double doors, both with handguns in a leg holster.

It's ABUZZ with people, all on a night out. It's clearly the

trendy place to go for a night out.

TERRY and DANA appear at the end of the alley. THEY walk down

the alley, towards the lengthy LOUD queue into the Lounge.

DANA:

Terry, you know, this is the first

time I've actually seen you since

you started working for Bruce

Wayne.

TERRY:

Dana, I know... I'm sorry, Bruce

works all-hours and I need to be

ther...

DANA

Terry, it's just a job... we must

be more important than that.

TERRY and DANA reach the end of the queue. THEY take their

place.

TERRY

Believe me... we are, it's just...

TERRY's phone RINGS, interrupting the conversation. The

caller ID states Bruce Wayne.

DANA looks down, TUTS loudly.

DANA

Terry, don't you dare answer that!

TERRY pauses, looking down at the phone. HE glances back up

at DANA, struggling...

TERRY SUDDENLY answers the phone.

TERRY:

Yes?

TERRY turns to DANA, mouths 'sorry'. DANA has a face of

thunder, absolutely FUMING.

BRUCE

Terry, get over here, we've got a

lead.

TERRY

(Sighing)

OK... I'm on my way...

BRUCE

Stay where you are. Sasha's coming

to you.

BRUCE hangs up. TERRY slowly turns back to DANA.

DANA:

WELL?

TERRY

...I'm really sorry...

Behind TERRY, a classic Rolls Royce cruises to a stop. DANA

looks over TERRY's shoulder at it. We can see that it's being

driven by SASHA.

DANA

(frustrated)

Just go, this is clearly more

important to you.

TERRY's shoulders slump. TERRY turns and walks over to the

car. DANA watches in the background...

TERRY opens the car door. TERRY pauses, turns back to look at

DANA.

TERRY

Dana, I'll make this up to you... I

promise.

TERRY ducks into the car.

DANA

You better...

INT: BRUCE'S CAR - MOMENTS LATER

It's a classic, luxury, well kept Rolls Royce.

TERRY slides into the backseat. SLAMMING the door.

SASHA:

Trouble in paradise?

TERRY:

Just drive, will you?

INT: BATCAVE: MAIN CONCOURSE

The cave is now all lit up. At the far end, we can see a

computer desk, surrounded by floor to ceiling screens. They

are showing camera feeds and constantly updating web-chats.

BRUCE is sat at the desk, working his way through WARREN's

chat logs.

TERRY walks down the stairs.

TERRY:

You know that Dana hates me now

right?

BRUCE does not look up, or turnaround.

BRUCE

Unfortunately, you'll need to get

used to that.

TERRY makes his way over to BRUCE.

BRUCE:

I only had one who cared that

much...

TERRY:

That's slightly depressing.

BRUCE

Outside of the suit anyway...

TERRY'S reached BRUCE. TERRY stands next to BRUCE, looking

over the screens...

TERRY:

What's all that?

BRUCE looks up at the screens.

BRUCE:

Oh... All of the security apparatus

of this city; gunshot sensors,

facial recognition cameras,

internet searches...Feed into these

servers.

BRUCE looks down at the web-chat.

BRUCE:

I call it Brother Eye.

TERRY:

What about privacy?

BRUCE:

If you are not doing anything

wrong, why should you worry? Now

did you want to find what happened

to Warren?

TERRY

Of course.

BRUCE taps a key and Warren's chat messages pop up on one of

the screens.

BRUCE:

Now, whos Harry Tully?

TERRY

Dad's work best friend, why?

BRUCE:

Tully convinced Warren to steal

some files for him, A project

called Blight?

TERRY leans closer, reading the conversation.

TERRY

What's that?

BRUCE

They didn't say... Just that it's

stored offline at Powers

industries.

TERRY turns to BRUCE.

TERRY

So, what's the play?

BRUCE stands, and starts to SLOWLY walk towards the escalator

down to the platforms.

TERRY watches him.

BRUCE:

Come on..You are going to pay

Powers a visit.

TERRY starts to follow BRUCE.

TERRY:

Sorry to disappoint, but I don't

think he's going to talk to me...

BRUCE:

No, not dressed like that.

TERRY stops, confused...

BRUCE

This is what all the trainings been

for...

TERRY:

You mean?

BRUCE turns, nodding at the bat-suit.

BRUCE

Suit up.

INT: BATCAVE: MAIN CONCOURSE - MOMENTS LATER

TERRY presses his hand against the glass cabinet holding the

batsuit. A red ring appears on the glass, reading his

fingerprints.

The ring turns green. The cabinet HISSES open. The Batsuit

slides forward. The front CLANGS open from head to toe,

revealing that its one sleek suit of armour. No separate

pieces.

TERRY turns and steps into the suit. It CLANGS shut around

HIM. We hear an ELECTRICAL WHIRL as the suit powers on. The

suit runs through its start up procedure; Spikes SLIDE in and

out of the arms, Leg armour FLEXES...

TERRY:

This is epic!

BRUCE smirks, ever so slightly.

BRUCE:

Oh, There's more, come downstairs.

INT: BATCAVE: PLATFORM LEVEL

This is the platforms of the station, underneath the

concourse. There are no tracks. The whole area has been

turned into a maintenance and garage bay.

BRUCE steps off the escalator. Followed by batsuited TERRY.

TERRY'S holding the helmet in his hand.

TERRY looks around, impressed.

TERRY:

Oh... Wow...You really took over a

whole subway station...

BRUCE stops in the middle of platform. Waiting...

TERRY slowly turns and sees...

The Bat-Jet. Imagine an armoured, armed stealth fighter jet.

Matte black with dark grey trim.

TERRY:

You had a jet?!

BRUCE:

It's yours now. Get in.

TERRY approaches the jet. The canopy slides open as he

approaches. The slats on the side of the fuselage fold out,

into a ladder.

BRUCE

Brother Eye will have control, for

now anyway.

TERRY climbs up the ladder and clambers into the cockpit.

TERRY puts on the helmet. The panels of the helmet CLANK

together, forming the iconic helmet.

The EYEs of the HELMET activate, GLOWING BRIGHT WHITE light

SHINES out.

The canopy slides back and CLICKS shut. VTOL jets activate,

We can see the heat haze below the jet...

The Bat-Jet lifts of the ground and hovers for a few

seconds...

THEN it ROARS up the TUNNEL.

INT: BATCAVE: SUBWAY TUNNEL

It's your standard subway tunnel... There's occasionally

lights illustrating it's unfinished nature.

The Bat-Jet ROARS along the tunnel.

CUT TO:

EXT: GOTHAM ABANDONED TRAIN YARD - NIGHT

It's a large empty, destitute train yard, overlooking Gotham

Bay. Filled with broken up/broken down trains. At one end is

the entrance to the subway tunnel.

The Bat-Jet ROARS out of the subway tunnel. Wings EXPAND from

the side of the Bat-Jet as it flies UP over Gotham.

INT: BAT-JET: COCKPIT - NIGHT

The front of the cockpit is made up of an holographic Heads

Up Display, projecting the various instruments onto the

canopy.

TERRY/BATMAN watches the various displays.

BRUCE

Good hunting!

The HUD SUDDENLY goes DARK. The canopy CLICKS and slides

back.

The ejector seat FIRES,THROWING BATMAN up into the murky

Gotham night sky.

EXT: GOTHAM: NIGHT SKY

BATMAN free-falls... PLUMMETING towards the white lights of

Upper Gotham below.

The skyscrapers RAPIDLY come into view. We can see Power

Tower just off in the middle distance. The logo GLARING like

a green beacon.

BATMAN extends his arms,revealing the wings. They expand bat-

like, catching the air... The red wings contrast against the

night sky.

BATMAN glides down through the clouds, passing between two

cargo drones. Getting ever closer to Power Tower.

INT: POWER TOWER: SERVER FARM - NIGHT

The whole floor is filled with lines of servers. All HUMMING

away, Lights flicker on the servers. Cable's hang from the

ceiling. It's like the beating heart of the company.

The door at the far end BEEPS and then HISSES open. A

SECURITY GUARD in an Powers branded exoskeleton armour steps

through, one hand casually placed on his handgun. It's just

another day at the office for him.

SECURITY GUARD starts to make his way towards the windows.

SECURITY GUARD:

(Speaking into his throat

mike)

What did you send me down here for?

CAPTAIN:

There's some kind of structural

issue over on the north side.

SECURITY GUARD continues towards the north windows.

SECURITY GUARD

What ya mean, structural issue?

CAPTAIN

We don't know... That's why we sent

you...

SECURITY GUARD reaches the north windows, he starts to look

round...

SECURITY GUARD

Is the AC working? I'm freez...

SECURITY GUARD suddenly stops mid sentence, he's seen it... A

frozen patch of glass, broken... glass shards scattered

across the carpet.

SECURITY GUARD

What the hell?

SECURITY GUARD crouches next to the windows. Inspecting the

frozen glass.

CAPTAIN

What is it?

SECURITY GUARD turns, looking out the window.

SECURITY GUARD

Err... The window is frozen?

Suddenly the reflection of BATMAN's white eyes stare back at

SECURITY GUARD. BATMAN's behind him!

SECURITY GUARD JUMPS, starts to turn. BATMAN SMACKS his HEAD

against the window. CRACKING it. SECURITY GUARD slumps to the

floor, unconscious.

BATMAN turns, facing the servers.

BRUCE:

Now... Just jack into the nearest

server. I'll do the rest from here.

BATMAN walks over to the nearest server. BATMAN slides open

the glass door and pulls a server blade out.

BATMAN disconnects a small silver disk from his wrist, places

it on the blade. The disk flashes red for a few seconds then

turns green.

BRUCE:

I'm in... It's going to take some

time to copy the files across.

A blue loading bar appears round the outside of the ring.

Moving extremely slowly...

BATMAN:

Where's Powers?

BRUCE

Hmm... He's just walked into a

meeting.

BATMAN turns back towards the frozen window, reaching behind

him. An armour panel slides back, revealing the grappling

gun. BATMAN takes it.

BATMAN

Let me guess, everything arranged

through these servers?

BRUCE

Well.. It is the hyper-connected

age after all, everything you need

at the touch of a button.

INT: POWER TOWER: CONFERENCE ROOM - NIGHT

It's the main board room of the company, One side of the room

is floor to ceiling windows, we can see Gotham in all its

neon, scummy glory.

DEREK is sat at the head of the glass conference table.

VILMOS at the other end. VIXX standing guard by the door.

DEREK is in full salesman mode.

DEREK:

We distilled Bane down to this. The

ultimate in biological warfare. A

fast acting virus which completely

penetrates all living cells... We

call it Blight.

VILMOS

How exactly is this virus going to

end my war?

DEREK:

Just watch this.

DEREK presses his finger on the touchscreen built into his

chair. Steel shutters SLIDE down over the windows, one after

the other.

The room darkens. Holographic projectors fire up. Throwing

multiple light streams onto the glass table. They form an

holographic representation of a plant, in a glass case.

A green gas is pumped into the case. The plant RAPIDLY

DISINTEGRATES into a dead shriveled mess. It only took a few

seconds.

VILMOS

Impressive, but we are not looking

to destroy their food supplies, we

want a more final solution.

DEREK

Just keep watching.

The hologram morphs into an chained up animal. Again we see

the green gas released, slowly enveloping the animal.

We hear the animal COLLAPSE.

EXT: POWER TOWER: CONFERENCE ROOM - NIGHT

BATMAN is clinging against the side of the building. Claws

deployed from his gloves, hooking him in place. The palms

placed flat against the window.

A grappling line hanging taut from above, connected to the

belt.

The wiring across the palm IS PULSING RED. We can see sound-

waves moving along the wrist touchscreen.

DEREK

(He sounds slightly distant

as we are listening in

through the gloves.)

That was actually our very first

animal test. I hope that disperses

any lingering doubt?

INT: BATCAVE: MAIN CONCOURSE

BRUCE is sat at the computer, watching the screens.

On one screen we can see the progress of the upload, about

halfway through. The other screens show TERRY'S POV and the

conversation being recorded.

BRUCE

Don't get any closer, I'm recording

it all from here. Just stay out of

sight and get out of there as soon

as the upload has finished.

Understood?

BATMAN

Copy that.

INT: POWER TOWER: CONFERENCE ROOM - NIGHT

The meeting between VILMOS and DEREK is still in full swing.

VILMOS

And humans? You've tested it on

them, too?

DEREK:

Yes...Vixx here was fortunate

enough to locate a volunteer.

DEREK rotates his finger across the touchscreen. The

projectors load up a series of 2D images.

DEREK

This is what he looked like the

next day.

The first is of HARRY TULLY, topless, strapped to a gurney.

His bones have an slightly green tinge to them. Eyes

bloodshot.

DEREK

This is what he looked like the

next day.

DEREK swipes across to the next picture.

TULLY now has thin drawn skin, sunken cheeks. We can see that

his bones have a nuclear green tinge to them.

DEREK

And this is an hour after that,

unfortunately we lost him.

DEREK swipes across to the next picture.

VILMOS:

Such a shame.

TULLY is pretty much an skelton now, hardly any skin left.

Green bones sticking through.

VILMOS

There is no cure?

DEREK presses down on the touch screen. The projectors cut

out, the steel shutters SLIDE up. The room lightens up.

DEREK:

Only extreme heat or radiation.

That's obviously not an option in

your country.

VILMOS stands to leave. DEREK watches from his seat.

DEREK:

One final point, consider what a

few canisters of this gas could do

for you.

VILMOS pauses, deep in thought.

DEREK

You could end that civil war in two

days, with no casualties... On your

side of course.

VILMOS looks up.

VILMOS:

When can you deliver?

DEREK grins - Success!, He's made the sale!

DEREK

We are loading the canisters as we

speak. They leave tonight on hover

transport.

VILMOS makes his way over to the door. DEREK stands.

DEREK:

I'll be personally supervising the

shipment.

The door HISSES open. VILMOS turns.

VILMOS:

Excellent, I look forward to seeing

this on the field.

VILMOS steps out, VIXX moves to take up position outside the

door.

DEREK:

Vixx!

VIXX turns, we now see that DEREK is standing by the window,

eyes focused on the Hover Docks in the distance.

DEREK:

Tell me, How's the McGinnis family?

VIXX:

Don't worry about that lot. Their

too in shock to be pointing

fingers.

DEREK:

Good, and GCPD?

VIXX:

Still looking for someone who

doesn't exist...

DEREK

Good... You know how important this

deal is to me.

DEREK turns to face VIXX.

DEREK:

It's going to open the entire

eastern block for us. You had

better make sure nothing ruins

that!

EXT: POWER TOWER: CONFERENCE ROOM - NIGHT

BATMAN is still clinging to the outside of the building.

Listening in.

VIXX:

I took care of Warren, didn't I?

BRUCE:

(V.O)

Terry... Do not do anything rash.

We need to regroup.

BATMAN:

No... We don't.

BATMAN swings back on the grappling line.

BATMAN throws a small clear vial through the air...

BRUCE

Terry, Not now! We need...

The vial hits the window, smashes. COVERING it with a clear

liquid. The window INSTANTLY FREEZES.

BATMAN swings forward on the grappling line, heading straight

towards the frozen FIRST.

INT: POWER TOWER: CORRIDOR - NIGHT

It's a standard corporate corridor, completely souless, no

personality. Meeting rooms branching off.

BATMAN SMASHES through the window, GLASS shards FLY down the

corridor.

INT: POWER TOWER: CORRIDOR - MOMENTS LATER

GUARDS come RUNNING towards the noise. THEY line the

corridor, rifles pointed at BATMAN.

GUARD 1:

Hands up Now!

BATMAN stands. Raises his hands.

BATMAN:

Where's Vixx?

GUARD 2:

Why the hell would we tell you

that?

Almost KNIFE like SPIKES deploy from the arms of the suit.

One after the other...

We wait a few beats. The GUARDS, confident, they believe they

have the upper hand. After all, its three against one..

GUARD 2:

Kill him, dump the body.

They OPEN FIRE, GUNFIRE ECHOING down the corridor. Bullet

casings BOUNCE off the floor.

The FIRING stops... Everyone pauses... The GUARDS now very

unsure, we can't see why...

INT: POWER TOWER: CORRIDOR - CONTINUOUS

BATMAN's just stands there... the suit now pockmarked by

bullet hits... He's bulletproof...

BATMAN:

My turn...

BATMAN dives forward. SERVOS WHIRRING...

SMASHING into a GUARD, knocking him to the ground...

Another GUARD charges at BATMAN, throwing him to the floor. A

knife in his hand. He goes to stab...

...BATMAN catches the knife in his arm blades. SNAPPING the

blade off. They scramble on the floor. BATMAN mostly keeping

the upper hand...

Batman's style is fast, efficient, almost like a street

fight, going for pressure points with some heavy swings...

BATMAN KICKS the GUARD off... The GUARD staggers back...

TOWARDS the broken WINDOW...

...BATMAN throws a BATARANG, It SWISHES through the AIR,

IMPALING itself into the GUARDS thigh...

The BATARANG SPARKS, sending electricity coursing through the

GUARD.

INT: POWER TOWER: LIFT

DEREK POWERS and VIXX are riding the lift up to the

quadcopter on the roof.

SUDDENLY KLAXONS BLARE out of the lift speakers...

The lift SHUDDERS to a halt.

DEREK:

What the...?

VIXX places his finger to his ear. Activating his audio link.

VIXX

Its Vixx, what's going on?

VIXX listens for a beat.

VIXX:

Batman?!

DEREK glances over at VIXX. Confused...

CAPTAIN

(V.O)

Or some guy dressed like him, we're

cutting him off.

VIXX

(To Derek)

There's some idiot running around,

dressed as Batman...

DEREK turns to the lift keypad. DEREK types in his personal

code. The lift doors SWISH open.

DEREK:

Deal with it, make sure it does not

stop the shipment.

INT: POWER TOWER: CORRIDOR - MOMENTS LATER

BATMAN grabs the gun from the nearest GUARD... Headbutting

them... The GUARD stumbles back...

...Servo's WHIR as BATMAN turns, THROWS the gun through the

nearest exterior window. The window SMASHES. Sending glass

shards everywhere...

...BATMAN lands a heavy punch on another GUARD. Knocking them

into the lift lobby...

...BATMAN LAUNCHES a batarang at the GUARD...

INT: POWER TOWER: LIFT - CONTINUOUS

The lift PINGS, the doors start to slide open...

VIXX is standing in the lift. VIXX sees the batarang fly

past...

...It HITS the GUARD square in the CHEST. It EXPLODES.

THROWING the GUARD against the wall.

...VIXX activates his minigun. It slides into place with a

CLICK.

VIXX steps out of the lift, ready for anything.

INT: POWER TOWER: LIFT LOBBY - CONTINUOUS

It would have been a standard corporate lift lobby. Now it's

carnage, the remains of the brutal fight between BATMAN and

the guards strewn across the lobby.

VIXX looks around, taking it all in.

VIXX:

What happened?

BATMAN:

(From behind VIXX)

I did...

VIXX turns, raising the minigun...

... And sees BATMAN standing in the doorway...

VIXX:

You know, I thought the Batman was

dead, killed in some alley...

BATMAN:

Sorry to disappoint you.

...VIXX fires his minigun...

...BATMAN dives forward...GRABBING VIXX'S arm. THEY

STRUGGLE...

BRUCE:

Terry, be careful, that gun will

rip straight through the suit...

And you along with it!

...BATMAN slowly pushes the arm up towards the CEILING,

IT keeps FIRING. SLAMMING bullet after bullet into the

ceiling...

...VIXX lands a punch on the cowl. Knocking BATMAN back...

...They fight, VIXX keeping the upper hand, but it's close.

POUNDING away on BATMAN, heavy hits, wearing BATMAN down...

BRUCE:

Terry! Move! Get out of there!

VIXX:

You're pretty strong for some scrut

who thinks he's Batman!

...VIXX lands another hit on the cowl. Then another, and

other, denting it everytime...

...BATMAN blocks the next one, Servos WHIR as BATMAN Swings

VIXX into the wall...

...VIXX kicks BATMAN off him...

...VIXX swings at BATMAN, misses. BATMAN GRABS VIXX, lifts

him high.

TERRY:

I AM BATMAN!

BATMAN drops VIXX onto his knee with a horrific CRACK.

VIXX collapses to the floor in an heap. Eyes shut.

INT: BATCAVE: MAIN CONCOURSE

BRUCE is sat at the computer, watching the screens.

On one screen we can see the progress that the upload has

reached 100%. The other screens show TERRY'S POV and, the

traffic cams and the internal cams in POWER TOWER.

BROTHER EYE flags up the feed from the POWER TOWER rooftop

camera, bringing it to the forefront of a screen.

BRUCE leans forward, reviewing the screen. We see an GCPD

transport slowly come in to land on the roof. Landing

vertically on jet thrust.

An fully armed SWAT team swarm out of the transport, followed

by Commissioner BARBARA Gordon. She's wearing full body

armour under the trench coat.

BRUCE:

Terry, GCPD are about to storm the

building. You need to retreat! Now!

INT: POWER TOWER: CORRIDOR - MOMENTS LATER

BATMAN throws VIXX down the corridor. Towards the broken

window at the end. VIXX tries to stand, collapses to the

floor.

BATMAN:

Nearly done here.

BATMAN reaches down and grabs VIXX by the throat,lifts VIXX

into the air. HE leans close to VIXX. The white eye lights

blinding VIXX. VIXX flinches.

BATMAN:

Why did you kill Warren?

VIXX does not answer, just staring at BATMAN... Almost daring

him to do his worst...

BATMAN takes out a batarang, places it against VIXX's gun

arm. Sending electricity shooting through VIXX.

VIXX goes into a fit, shaking in BATMAN's grip.

BATMAN

Tell me!

VIXX:

OK... Derek... He...

INT: POWER TOWER: LIFT LOBBY - CONTINUOUS

A lift PINGS and then the door slides open...

The SWAT team charge out, weapons drawn - ready for anything.

Closely followed by BARBARA, Jim Gordon's revolver drawn...

The SWAT team cover the entrance to the corridor, SWAT on the

corners, BARBARA at the back...

THEY swing out into the corridor...

INT: POWER TOWER: CORRIDOR - MOMENTS LATER

The SWAT team stop. Weapons pointing down the corridor at

BATMAN.

BARBARA:

GCPD! Drop him!

BATMAN drops VIXX, VIXX crumbles to the floor...

BARBARA

Good... Now on your knees and hands

behind your head!

BATMAN stands there... Not turning around...

BARBARA

Get on your knees!

BATMAN steps off the ledge. free falling towards the ground.

EXT: POWER TOWER - NIGHT

BATMAN plunges ten floors. BATMAN lifts his arms, deploying

the wings.

They catch the air, BATMAN glides down.

INT: POWER TOWER: CORRIDOR - MOMENTS LATER

BARBARA's standing at the broken window, her coat swaying in

the wind. SHE'S FUMING - wanting to settle the score,

watching BATMAN gliding between the buildings of Old Gotham.

A young, trendy, plainclothes detective - the complete

antithesis to BARBARA steps up. Stopping a safe distance from

the window. This is JENNIFER NASHTON. BARBARA's protege and

the Riddler's granddaughter.

JENNIFER leans forward, watching BATMAN vanish behind a

building.

JENNIFER:

So he's back?

BARBARA

Yes... We need to know why.

BARBARA turns to leave, walking away.

BARBARA

I want every sighting, every

rumour, reported directly to me!

JENNIFER:

(Disbelieving)

You want us to hunt the Batman?

INT: BATCAVE: PLATFORM LEVEL

The Bat-jet ROARS into shot. It rotates so the nose of the

jet is facing the subway tunnel. The VTOL jets activate,

lowering the jet down onto the tracks.

The cockpit slides back and the ladder deploys from the

fuselage.

BATMAN is sat in the cockpit. HE reaches around to the back

of the helmet. Presses in a panel. The eye-lights flicker and

die, then The helmet CLANKS apart...

...TERRY pulls it off, dropping it into the footwell. We can

see that he's slightly bruised and battered.

HE places HIS head in HIS arms, attempting to come to terms

with what just happened... HE's now Batman, the iconic hero.

TERRY

(Taking a deep breath)

What has just happened to my life?

TERRY stays like this for a beat, contemplating...

...Suddenly there's an EXPLOSION of LOUD ARGUING from

upstairs. We can't really hear what's being said.

TERRY looks up, TAKEN ABACK.

TERRY

What the hell?!

TERRY clambers out of the jet, reaching in and grabbing the

helmet out of the footwell. TERRY slowly and cautiously

approaches the escalator up to the upper concourse.

TERRY makes his way up, into...

INT: BATCAVE: MAIN CONCOURSE - MOMENTS LATER

BARBARA and BRUCE are standing in the middle batcave, having

a BLAZING argument. BARBARA pacing. Bruce looking into the

cabinets with Robins and Batgirls suits in them. The suits

are not as advanced as Terry's - more modern day than future

warfare.

BARBARA:

Bruce! Why now?!

BRUCE turns to respond, opens his mouth...

BARBARA

You know what... Just tell me, who

is out there in that suit?!

TERRY slips into the room, HE catches BRUCE's eye.

BRUCE:

You know that I'm not going to do

that... Barbara, this city is

falling apart, every year more

people die. The Mafia get richer...

Tell me, how much have I given GCPD

to try and fight this?

TERRY watches on, astounded at seeing the Police Commissioner

in a shouting match with BRUCE.

BARBARA

That is not the point. You are not

the law!

BRUCE

You made that perfectly clear

twenty years ago... But you are,

and you have failed this city.

BARBARA

How is one man going to save the

city?!

BRUCE

That's what you never understood...

TERRY steps forward...

TERRY:

(Interrupting)

It's not about one man, its a

symbol. Something to be feared...

or to inspire hope.

BARBARA turns, SHE is amazed to see TERRY there.

BARBARA

What are you doi...

BARBARA takes in the bat-suit...

...SHE turns back to BRUCE.

BARBARA:

Is this who you have out there?! A

kid who's just lost his father?

He's barely older than I was...

BRUCE:

He has more invested in this than

you ever did.

BARBARA:

Why?... because you didn't get his

father killed?

BRUCE winces, looking down in shame.

BRUCE:

That's not what I meant...

BARBARA glances back to Terry. HER hand reaches for the cuffs

on her belt...

BARBARA

I should arrest him for torture...

...TERRY's hand reaches down to the utility belt, HE looks

over to BRUCE for confirmation...

BRUCE looks up, THREATENING but CALM...

BRUCE

Barbara, if you do that, Gotham

will know how Jim closed all those

cases... They will reopen them...

BRUCE turns to face BARBARA.

BRUCE

Just imagine the impact that would

do to his legacy...

BARBARA slaps Bruce. TERRY watches on ASTOUNDED...

BARBARA:

How dare you threaten me? After

everything we went through?

BRUCE stands there, gathering his thoughts. HE shakes his

head, this conversation is over, HE's had enough.

BRUCE turns away, walking back towards the desk.

BRUCE

Sasha, see her out.

SASHA appears out of the shadows, SHE places her hand on

BARBARA's back, roughly guiding her towards the exit.

BARBARA FURIOUSLY SHAKES her off.

BARBARA

Get off me, I know the way out.

INT: BATCAVE: PLATFORM LEVEL - STAIRS

BARBARA STORMS up the stairs, halfway up she stops, turns

back. Wanting the last word...

INT: BATCAVE: MAIN CONCOURSE - CONTINUOUS

Below the new Bat-Family are watching BARBARA leave. SASHA at

the foot of the stairs. TERRY standing over so slightly in-

front of BRUCE, like an protective son.

BARBARA stands halfway down the stairs, looking down upon

them.

BARBARA:

BRUCE, if anything happens to

Terry... I'll personally make sure

that you end up in Arkham with

everyone else you put away.

BARBARA storms out...

TERRY turns, wanting to speak to BRUCE.

BRUCE is now at the display cabinets, staring deeply into

them... This is the first time that we have seen them in

great detail - The Robin suit has clearly been repeatedly

smashed with an heavy object.

TERRY:

What was that all about?

BRUCE'S eyes settle on the long revolver on the floor of the

display case.

BRUCE:

Lets just say... This time round,

there will be no partners.

SASHA:

He needs to know Bruce...

TERRY:

Know what?

BRUCE closes HIS eyes, placing HIS head against the glass...

BRUCE:

Barbara, she blames me for what

happened to her father...

TERRY sits at the desk, leans forward - watching BRUCE. BRUCE

does not turn - staring deep into the case.

TERRY

OK... What did happen?

BRUCE

She was in the wrong place at the

wrong time.

FLASHBACK TO:

MONTAGE:

EXT: GOTHAM - GORDON'S HOUSE - NIGHT

It's a modern day suburban street, rows upon rows of the same

houses. Through the rows of houses we can just about see

Gotham docks.

BRUCE:

(V.O)

They didn't want her, they wanted

Jim...

A beaten up saloon car pulls up outside the house in the

middle of the street. The doors of the car swing open. A

group of MEN step out.

THEY walk up the drive of the house. The post box reads

'Gordon'. We can only see the back of the MEN. One seems to

be wearing an hawaiian shirt and fedora.

TERRY:

(V.O)

Who?

MAN in hawaiian shirt reaches out and RINGS the doorbell.

INT: GORDON'S HOUSE -HALLWAY - NIGHT.

Imagine the perfect family home, family pictures on the wall.

The doorbell RINGS out.

A younger BARBARA GORDON steps into the hallway. BARBARA

reaches out and opens the front door...

SASHA:

(V.O)

Joker...

The JOKER is standing in the doorway, he's the MAN in the

hawaiian shirt - shocking white face, bright red lips,

emerald green hair slicked back. It's the clown prince of

crime that we know and love...

JOKER cracks a massive smile.. Fires his long-barreled

revolver...

BRUCE:

(V.O)

He crippled her... Taking her

father...

...BARBARA's knocked back from the gunshot, falling heavily

onto the the floor...

EXT: GOTHAM - AMUSEMENT MILE - NIGHT

It's an abandoned theme park. We're in the Main Street

section of the park - where the shops and restaurants were

located. Now trashed, graffitied - generally derelict.

A red sports-motorbike ROARS to up the derelict street. It

skids to a halt...

BRUCE:

(V.O)

I told Jason not to engage...

ROBIN (JASON) climbs off the bike. Placing his green helmet

on the handlebars.

ROBIN's suit is very lightweight, more stab proof than

bulletproof, red torso, black underlayer. Black cape

BILLOWING in the wind.

ROBIN looks around, reaching for his staff...

BRUCE

(V.O)

To wait for me, he was impulsive,

wanted to prove himself...

On every building, GOONS appear on the rooftops -All wearing

CLOWN masks...

...The GOONs point assault rifles, light machine guns

straight down at ROBIN...

... ROBIN slowly raises his hands into the air...

INT: GOTHAM - AMUSEMENT MILE - THEATRE

The theatre is trashed - completely destroyed, chairs pulled

up, paint peeling from the walls.

ROBIN's chained to a chair, in the middle of the theatre.

Chained up next to him is Commissioner Jim Gordon. BOTH are

heavily BRUISED and BATTERED...

...JOKER stalks between them, CROWBAR in hand...

BRUCE:

(V.O)

When I found them... they had been

repeatedly beaten... over and

over...

JOKER stops in front of ROBIN, JOKER lines up the crowbar -

as if he's lining up a golf shot, closing one eye...

BRUCE

(V.O)

Jason was gone by the time that I'd

got there...

JOKER swings the crowbar straight towards ROBINS face.

INT: GOTHAM - AMUSEMENT MILE - PIER- LATER

The pier is rotting, almost falling into the water.

JIM's chained to a crane - hands first, dangling out over the

's STRUGGLING, trying to get free...

BRUCE

(V.O)

He waited for me...

JOKER's at the base of the crane, casually leaning against

it, playing with a knife...

JOKER turns, see's BATMAN standing at the end of the pier.

BATMAN's suit is not as advanced as the one TERRY is using -

a dark grey one-piece, dark blue cowl and cape.

BRUCE:

(V.O)

... Wanted me to see...

JOKER casually waves at BATMAN...

...JOKER slashes the rope. PLUNGING JIM into the river...

... BATMAN runs towards the river, going to dive in after

JIM.

...A GUNSHOT RINGS out. Hitting BATMAN in the chest...

...JOKER fires again. Missing. BATMAN dives at JOKER,

knocking the revolver onto the floor...

...JOKER fights back, attacking again and again with the

knife, BATMAN ducking and diving out of the way...

TERRY:

(V.O)

Why?

...BATMAN keeps trying to get the edge of the pier, JOKER

coming back at him with the knife, BATMAN's fighting gets

more and more DESPERATE, HE's bleeding out, panicking about

JIM...

...BATMAN dives forward, tackling JOKER to the ground. THEY

grapple, DESPERATELY fighting...

...BATMAN clambers to his knees. The revolver in his hand.

HE's PANICKY, FRANTICALLY points it at the JOKER...

A smile CRACKS across the JOKER's face, He's achieved his

lifelong ambition - Broke the Bat...

BRUCE:

(V.O)

All it takes is one bad day to

reduce the sanest man alive to

lunacy...

MONTAGE ENDS.

END FLASHBACK:

INT: BATCAVE: MAIN CONCOURSE

BRUCE turns away from the ROBIN suit, to face TERRY. HE's

eyes are red, almost on the verge of tears - visibly shaken.

BRUCE:

I dived in after Gordon, but... I

just couldn't find him.

SASHA places a comforting hand on BRUCE'S shoulder.

BRUCE:

Barbara has never forgiven me for

that...

BRUCE places HIS hand on-top, gently, affectionately giving

it a squeeze.

THEY sit in silence for a good few minutes. BRUCE and TERRY

not looking at one another.

BRUCE

So... Terry, that's what happened,

you sure you still want to do this?

TERRY glances up, MEETING BRUCE's gaze.

TERRY:

Bruce... It's never been about

wanting to do this, this needs to

happen. Gotham needs hope.

BRUCE

My sentiments exactly...

INT: BATCAVE: MAIN CONCOURSE - MOMENTS LATER

BROTHER EYE flags up a map of Gotham on a screen, zooming in

on a patch of the Gotham river.

SASHA notices it...

SASHA:

Bruce, what's it found?

The screen flickers as the optical lenses of the satellite

kick in. The screen flickering as the image becomes clearer

and clearer.

BRUCE steps forward, PUSHING TERRY out of the way. BRUCE taps

on the keyboard, bringing up a diagnostic screen.

BRUCE:

Brother Eye was tracking Powers.

TERRY comes over. WATCHING the map as it zooms in again.

There is now a red pulsating dot flying across the river.

TERRY:

To find the shipment?

BRUCE:

Exactly.

BRUCE glances up to the map, watching the dot make its way

across Gotham and then suddenly stops at Gotham hoverdock.

TERRY leans in close to the map, trying to work out where

POWERS has landed.

TERRY

Where's that?

SASHA:

Looks like Gotham hoverdock... Must

be where they are shipping from.

BRUCE

Terry, get airborne. I'll brief you

on the way.

INT: BAT-JET: COCKPIT - NIGHT

TERRY'S in the cockpit, helmet on, visor up. The full HUD is

activated. BATMAN is cycling through the weapons systems.

TERRY:

Did we get any information what

Blight actually is?

BRUCE appears on the HUD.

BRUCE:

Yes, have a look at this.

BRUCE brings up an confidential Powers Industries file. It's

the full Venom genome - each gene labelled. TERRY look across

at it.

TERRY

Venom, that's what those Jokerz

were dealing when...

BRUCE

(Interrupting)

When you beat the hell out of them.

TERRY

They deserved it. You can't walk

down a single street without those

idiots trying to sell it to you.

BRUCE

This Blight has an remarkable

similar genetic to street Venom.

BRUCE brings up the genome of Venom. There's only a few small

genetic variables.

TERRY

So Powers was supplying Venom to

those Jokerz?

BRUCE

By the looks of it... they dealt to

the vagrants, in order for Powers

to study the effects it had on

them...

TERRY

God... I hope Dad wasn't

involved...

A proximity alarm starts BEEPING on the HUD - showing that

they have nearly reached the hoverdock. TERRY looks across at

it.

TERRY:

Coming up on the dock now.

BRUCE:

You have to listen to me when you

are down there. I don't want to

lose you too.

TERRY looks down - ashamed.

TERRY

I know... I'm sorry Bruce...

EXT: GOTHAM HOVERDOCK - NIGHT

We follow a massive CARGO DRONE down through the sky. IT

passes through a cloud, revealing... Gotham Hoverdock.

It's floating way above Gotham city. Imagine an amalgamation

of an aircraft supercarrier and a cargo ship - Two runways,

surrounded by cranes. Underneath rows upon rows of cargo

containers. All kept in the air by four massive rotor

systems.

Drones, of varying sizes, fly in and out. Some land - cranes

swing round, disconnecting the containers, placing them on

lifts. They slide underneath and into a waiting berth.

Our DRONE flies down, towards the hoverdock. Blades HUMMING.

IT swings down, around the control tower...

INT: GOTHAM HOVERDOCK - CONTROL TOWER - NIGHT

It's the main hub of the hoverdock, A central control table

surrounded by consoles and windows. It's alive with activity.

PEOPLE running about, every console manned.

VILMOS is standing at the control table, watching his

shipment being loaded on the overhead monitors.

VILMOS:

How long until that shipment is in

the air?

Behind VILMOS, the double doors SWISH open. DEREK POWERS

steps through, making HIS way to the control table.

DEREK:

Why? Feeling like you've outstayed

your welcome?

VILMOS turns, watching DEREK.

VILMOS:

After the government raided your

office? Of course I am!

DEREK:

Relax, it was only GCPD. I'll make

a call in the morning and it will

all be cleared up. The Mayor owes

me...

VILMOS:

What about this Bat?...

DEREK looks up at the monitors.

DEREK:

I doubt he's the real one.

DEREK looks over at VILMOS. VILMOS is still not convinced.

DEREK:

Even if he does show up, I've

brought some friends along,

shouldn't be a problem.

On cue, the double doors SWISH open and two heavily armoured

\- clad in bulky power armour march in, their visors raised.

Each has a insignia on their armour, a black chess piece - a

Knight.

VILMOS and DEREK turn, VILMOS looking them over...

VILMOS:

Can I help y...

DEREK

(Interrupting)

Ah, may I introduce Checkmate,

America's finest private army.

VILMOS extends his hand.

DEREK moves across to introduce the Checkmate soldiers -

SERGEANT CONRAD MACKAY and SERGEANT CONNIE WEBB.

DEREK:

This is Sergeant Conrad Mackay.

VILMOS shakes his hand.

DEREK

And this is Sergeant...

CONNIE:

(Interrupting)

Just Connie, sir.

VILMOS shakes her hand.

VILMOS:

(To Derek)

So these were the friends that you

were referring to?

DEREK:

Yes, they have deployed...

DEREK pauses to think.

CONNIE:

We've deployed two squads on this

rig. More than enough to deal with

some man in...

An ALARM BLARES across the control tower. Straight away,

CONNIE and CONRAD look straight up at the overhead monitors.

DEREK

What the hell's going on?

CONNIE

Looks like we have an intruder.

VILMOS watches the screens. They show the BAT-JET flying

towards the hoverdock...

...Derek turns to CONNIE

DEREK:

Deal with him!

EXT: GOTHAM HOVERDOCK - WALKWAY - NIGHT

The walkway runs along the edge of the hoverdock, on one side

there is the cargo - rows and rows of containers. The other -

the night sky.

CHECKMATE SOLDIERS run onto the walkway, all carrying multi

tubed missile batteries...

The SOLDIERS crouch down. Look through the targeting

sights...

THEIR reticles focus in on the ever approaching Bat-Jet...

SOLDIER 1:

Target locked!

SOLDIER 2:

FIRE!

...BOOM! MISSILE after MISSILE ROAR out of the tubes, towards

the BAT-JET...

INT: BAT-JET: COCKPIT - NIGHT

BATMAN'S in the pilot seat, flying the jet towards the

hoverdock.

SUDDENLY, the HUD flashes RED...

BROTHER EYE:

(Calm robotic voice)

Incoming missiles.

BATMAN QUICKLY looks across the HUD, at the proximity sensor

\- in the centre is the jet, we can see projectiles flying

towards it... RAPIDLY picking up speed.

BATMAN flicks a switch, releasing...

EXT: BAT-JET - NIGHT.

On the underside of the jet, the doors of the bomb bay slide

open...

...Missile after missile drop out of the bay, falling towards

the ground below...

...The thrusters on the missiles ROAR into life, propelling

them towards the incoming projectiles...

...The missiles CLICK and divide into 4 smaller missiles,

each one locking onto an incoming projectile...

EXT: NIGHT SKY - NIGHT

THEY collide together, each Bat-missile flying straight into

an incoming projectile...

...EXPLOSION after EXPLOSION as the MISSILES COLLIDE

TOGETHER...

EXT: BAT-JET - NIGHT.

...The Bat-Jet flies through the explosions... EMERGING

UNSCATHED on the other side...

... THRUSTERS BOOM as it flies towards the Control Tower...

INT: BAT-JET: COCKPIT - NIGHT

BATMAN'S piloting the Bat-jet towards the control tower. The

HUD shows only a few hundred metres to go...

BATMAN:

Take the wheel!

BROTHER EYE:

Autopilot engaged...

The HUD flicks off.

BATMAN reaches up, unlocking the canopy, pulling it back...

... The ROAR of the WIND outside fills the cockpit..

... BATMAN jumps out...

EXT: GOTHAM HOVERDOCK - NIGHT - MOMENTS LATER

BATMAN glides down through the night sky, towards the control

tower below, WIND WHIPPING past him...

...Jets on the sole of the boots FIRE, propelling BATMAN

straight towards the control tower...

INT: GOTHAM HOVERDOCK - CONTROL TOWER - NIGHT

EVERYONE is watching the consoles, showing the Bat-Jet swing

away from the Hoverdock.

CONRAD:

Problem solved.

DEREK turns away from the consoles, towards the windows...

DEREK:

Oh no...

CONNIE turns.

CONNIE:

What's goin...

CONNIE looks out the windows. HER EYES WIDE as SHE sees it.

CONNIE:

(Her visor SLAMMING down)

Incoming!

INT: GOTHAM HOVERDOCK - CONTROL TOWER - MOMENTS LATER

The glass EXPLODES, BATMAN flies through, into CONNIE,

throwing them both across the room - HITTING the rear wall.

CONRAD'S visor SNAPS down, turns to VILMOS and DEREK...

CONRAD:

Get out of here!

...BATMAN slowly, groggily clambers to his feet. HE turns,

sees DEREK running out the door, moves to intercept...

CONRAD swings at BATMAN, knocking HIM back against the wall.

BATMAN throws a punch back, SMACKING into CONRAD'S chest -

doing absolutely no damage...

CONRAD:

You're going to need to try harder

than that...

...BATMAN ducks and dives as CONRAD swings at him - again and

again. CONRAD's fighting is brutal, almost animalike. Each

missed punch SMASHING chucks out of the wall...

...BATMAN punches CONRAD - it's futile, still no damage...

...CONRAD SMASHES BATMAN across the face, PUTTING BATMAN to

the ground, behind CONNIE climbs to her feet.

CONRAD stands over BATMAN, fist raised, about to cave in

BATMANS visor...

...BATMAN'S boot-jets FIRE, launching BATMAN out from under

CONRAD, across to the other side of the control tower...

INT: GOTHAM HOVERDOCK - CONTROL TOWER - CONTINUOUS

BATMAN drops into an combat crouch, watching.

BRUCE:

(V.O)

Terry, listen to me, you are not

going to be able to get through

their armour...

CONNIE opens fire with her back mounted machine gun, SPRAYING

bullets at BATMAN...

BATMAN dives behind an console, bullets SLAM into it, BLOWING

it APART...

...CONNIE advances as BATMAN throws a batarang, it spins

through the air...

BRUCE:

(V.O)

Decommission the helmets. I can

take them out from here.

...The batarang EXPLODES over CONNIE'S head, BLOWING APART

the gun, knocking HER down...

INT: GOTHAM HOVERDOCK - CONTROL TOWER - MOMENTS LATER

BATMAN stands, facing CONRAD, the wind BLOWING through the

broken windows behind HIM.

BATMAN raises his hand, making the 'lets fight' gesture...

BATMAN:

Round 2?

CONRAD smirks. HE CHARGES at BATMAN...

BATMAN CHARGES, vaulting over a console...

THEY SMASH into each other,EACH SCRAMBLING for the advantage,

CONRAD hits BATMAN, BATMAN dives down - plunging HIS fist

into the knee joint of CONRAD'S power armour...

...BATMAN pulls out the cables from the joint, CONRAD'S leg

servos SCREAM as they fail. CONRAD COLLAPSES onto one knee -

the power armour no longer supporting itself...

...BATMAN reaches down, YANKING up on CONRAD's helmet. It

slowly CRACKS, SNAPPING... CONRAD struggles, trying to knock

BATMAN off...

...The helmet SNAPS off, just as CONNIE launches BATMAN into

the nearest console, BATMAN SMASHES into it, OBLITERATING it.

EXT: GOTHAM HOVERDOCK - CONTROL TOWER - NIGHT

The Bat-Jet drops down out the sky, thrusters BURNING. It

swings around the control tower, lining up with the broken

windows...

We can see BATMAN fighting with CONRAD and CONNIE...

INT: GOTHAM HOVERDOCK - CONTROL TOWER -NIGHT

It's a scene of carnage, consoles smashed, cables hanging

down from the ceiling - SPARKING. Outside the broken windows,

the Bat-Jet hovers...

BATMAN'S in the middle of a FIGHT with CONRAD and CONNIE,

BATMAN ducks under CONRAD'S attack, UPPER PUNCHING HIM...

... CONNIE swings a piece of wreckage at BATMAN. HE uses HIS

arm to defend HIMSELF, the spikes BREAKING it in two...

BRUCE:

(V.O)

Come on Terry, you can do this!

...BATMAN grabs a piece of the wreckage, SMASHING it across

CONNIE'S helmet. CONNIE staggers back, HER helmet cracked,

HER face just about visible underneath...

...CONRAD tackles BATMAN to the ground, it's an equal fight,

no one keeping the upper hand...

BRUCE:

(V.O)

Firing now.

INT: GOTHAM HOVERDOCK - CONTROL TOWER - CONTINUOUS

BOOM, the Bat-jet fires. The shell WHISTLES through the air,

EXPLODING above THEM. A thick layer of dirty orange gas

rapidly descends over the room.

CONNIE and CONRAD crawl off BATMAN, coughing their guts up...

BATMAN stands, watching THEM crawl around on the floor,

stunned.

BATMAN:

(In Terry's voice)

What was that stuff?

CONNIE stands, trying to get away, SHE makes it a few steps

and then collapses onto the floor, RASPING for breath.

BRUCE:

(V.O)

Ah... I learned that from Dr

Jonathan Crane... or as you might

know him...

BATMAN crouches down, next to CONNIE, turning her over.

INT: GOTHAM HOVERDOCK - CONTROL TOWER - CONNIE'S

HALLUCINATION

CONNIE's is hallucinating. we can barely see the outline of

the control tower. it is all covered in hazy gas clouds.

BATMAN's face looms large over CONNIE. It is pitch black with

burning white eyes. HIS mouth full of vampire teeth.

We see from CONNIE's perspective as BATMAN talks...

BATMAN:

(In Terry's voice)

Scarecrow...

BATMAN leans close to CONNIE's face...

CONNIE WHIMPERS and scurries away from HIM, absolutely

TERRIFIED.

BATMAN watches...

BATMAN:

Are they going to be ok?

BRUCE:

(V.O)

Everyone is going to be absolutely

fine... its heavily diluted and the

effects are only temporary...

INT: GOTHAM HOVERDOCK - CONTROL TOWER - MOMENTS LATER

It's the normal control tower, completely wrecked from the

fight.

BRUCE:

(V.O)

Terry, remember why we're here...

BATMAN slowly stands, surveying the unconscious bodies strewn

across the room.

BATMAN

(In Terry's voice)

What about all these people?

BRUCE:

(V.O)

I'll make sure they get some help,

just get moving. We've got lives on

the line here!

INT: BATCAVE: MAIN CONCOURSE

On the portrait screens, we can see various angles of the

hoverdock, interspersed with the view from BATMAN's cowl.

BRUCE looks down at the screen in-front of HIM. It contains a

list of contact numbers, BARBARA GORDON in the centre of the

list.

BRUCE'S hand nervously hovers over BARBARA's name.

BRUCE:

Oh... This is going to be

interesting...

BRUCE presses her name. It starts to dial...

EXT: GOTHAM HOVERDOCK - CARGO BAY - NIGHT

Imagine the runway of an aircraft carrier, mixed with the

overhead cranes and containers of a dock. There's cargo bots

DRONING around - pulling shipping containers.

DEREK - brandishing a handgun, SPRINTS across the cargo bay,

DIVING around CARGO BOTs in HIS way, trying to get away...

Running towards the cargo drone in the centre of the bay.

VILMOS follows DEREK across the cargo bay, albeit more

controlled - with military precision.

Behind a BAT - shaped shadow lands on the crane overhead...

EXT: GOTHAM HOVERDOCK - CARGO DRONE -NIGHT

The drone is sat in the middle of the cargo bay, it's massive

about the size of an C-130 transport. The loading ramp is

down. Checkmate SOLDIERS are scattered around.

A CARGO BOT trundles past as DEREK runs across to the DOCK

WORKER wearing an VR headset. THEIR hands moving through the

air as THEY supervise the loading of the drone.

DEREK:

Is it on there?!

No response from the DOCK WORKER, they are in their own

little world...

DEREK RIPS off the VR helmet, STICKING the gun in DOCK

WORKERS FACE.

DEREK:

I SAID, IS IT READY?!

DEREK's finger TIGHTENS on the trigger...

DOCK WORKER:

Yes! Yes! Everything's on there!

DEREK SHOVES the DOCK WORKER to the floor, turning back to

the CARGO DRONE.

EXT: GOTHAM HOVERDOCK - CARGO DRONE - CONTINUOUS

...Behind, BATMAN drops down, wings ENVELOPING the nearest

SOLDIER, BATMAN dives from SOLDIER to SOLDIER - taking them

out.

Gunfire RINGING out as the SOLDIERS attempt and fail to fight

back - THEY get destroyed by BATMAN.

BATMAN lands on the ramp - facing DEREK. BATMAN does not move

as DEREK slowly raises the handgun and points it at BATMAN.

It's a standoff...

BATMAN:

YOU KILLED MY FATHER!

Wait a beat...

...A crane SWOOPS down, GRABBING BATMAN in its claw. CRUSHING

HIM. Armour plates CRACK, SNAP.

DEREK stands there, watching BATMAN struggle...

DEREK:

Do you have ANY idea how little

that narrows it down?

DEREK ducks into the DRONE, the ramp HISSING as it closes

behind HIM. It CLICKS into place. The DRONES jets BURST into

life. Pushing the DRONE up, into the night sky...

EXT: GOTHAM HOVERDOCK - CRANE - MOMENTS LATER

The crane lifts BATMAN into the air - the HOVERDOCK visible

below.

It tightens, CRACKING armour plates...

...BATMAN struggles, an arm servo POPS as HE tries to wrenche

HIS arm free...

BATMAN looks down - rapidly searching for the person

controlling the crane...

EXT: GOTHAM HOVERDOCK - NIGHT - CONTINUOUS

It's the same landing pad where the CARGO DRONE took off

from.

VILMOS is wearing the VR headset - using the crane to CRUSH

BATMAN...

EXT: GOTHAM HOVERDOCK - CRANE - MOMENTS LATER

BATMAN STRUGGLES - PULLING HIS arm free, LAUNCHING a

batarang...

The BATARANG FLIES through the air, WINGING down towards...

EXT: GOTHAM HOVERDOCK - NIGHT - CONTINUOUS

...The BATARANG SMACKS into VILMOS - ELECTROCUTING HIM,

shorting out the VR headset. VILMOS collapses to the ground,

CONVULSING.

EXT: GOTHAM HOVERDOCK - CRANE - MOMENTS LATER

The CLAW SNAPS open, DROPPING BATMAN...

...BATMAN PLUNGES towards the ground...

...The WINGS expand, catching the wind - pushing BATMAN up

into the air. The boot-jets FIRE - propelling HIM through the

night sky, towards the CARGO DRONE.

EXT: GOTHAM: NIGHT SKY

BATMAN flies through the night sky, heading straight towards

the DRONE.

Two GCPD helicopters TEAR past, flying towards the hoverdock.

BRUCE:

(V.O)

Just focus on Powers, Barbara's

dealing with the rest.

BATMAN

What do you think I'm doing?!

BATMAN sweeps the wings back - streamlining, gaining on the

DRONE...

EXT: CARGO DRONE - NIGHT

The DRONE is ROARING through the night sky, heading out into

the ocean...

BATMAN's above the DRONE, keeping pace with it, we can hear

the ROAR of the wind WHIPPING past...

... The boot-jets cut out, the wings swing forward - catching

the air, pushing BATMAN rapidly down towards the DRONE...

... CLAWS extend from the fingertips, BATMAN GRABS hold of

the DRONE, PULLING HIMSELF towards it, until HE's flat on the

fuselage. HOLDING HIMSELF in-place with the claws.

BATMAN pauses, catching HIS breath. HE glances around for an

entry point...

BATMAN:

I can't see a way in...

INT: BATCAVE - MAIN CONCOURSE.

Not much has changed since last time we were here. There's

still the view from the cowl up on the screen.

BRUCE studies the schematics of the DRONE, looking for an

entry point. HE leans forward, slowly zooming in on a point

just above the rear ramp.

BRUCE:

(To himself)

Found you.

(To BATMAN)

Terry, there is an access point

above the ramp. Jack in there. I'll

get you in.

EXT: CARGO DRONE - NIGHT

BATMAN is tucked up against the hull of the CARGO DRONE. Wind

WHIPPING past. Below are the ROARING waters of the Gotham

River.

HE SLOWLY, CAREFULLY clambers down the drone. DIGGING in with

the claws each time...

...SUDDENLY BATMAN slips - maybe the claws detach, HE SLIDES

down the DRONE, SCRAPING the claws across it as HE heads

full-pelt towards the edge - about to fly off the DRONE!

... HE goes over the edge...The CLAWS DIG IN... SLAMMING

BATMAN hard into the side of the DRONE. Right next to the

rear ramp...

...BATMAN hangs on for dear life...

BRUCE:

(V.O)

Come on Terry, climb up!

...BATMAN slowly CLAWS back up onto the DRONE fuselage...

BRUCE:

(V.O)

Nearly there Terry, the access

point should be just above you now.

BATMAN glances up, seeing the illuminated access point.

BATMAN:

Yeah, I've got it.

BATMAN reaches up. Securing HIMSELF. HE disconnects a small

silver disk from HIS wrist, placing it on the access point.

BRUCE

Opening it now!

A KLAXON BLARES. The rear ramp starts to CLANG OPEN. Wind

WHISTLING into the drone.

BRUCE:

Get in there and finish this.

INT: CARGO DRONE - HOLD - NIGHT

It's full of crates of glass containers, rows and rows of

them. All containing a green gas - Blight. The rear ramp is

wide open. Wind WHISTLING into the hold - causing the

containers to CHING against each other.

BATMAN swings into the hold, an grappling line attaching HIM

to the fuselage outside. HE lands on the ramp - unclipping

the grappling line.

BATMAN SLOWLY, CAUTIOUSLY makes his way further into the

hold, looking out for DEREK. Behind the ramp starts to

ascend...

The intercom CLICKS on...

DEREK:

(out of the intercom)

Well, well... It's just you and me,

Terry.

BATMAN pauses - how did DEREK know that?!

DEREK:

(V.O)

Ah, You gave yourself away...Warren

always spoke about you, never once

a positive word...

BATMAN clicks off the voice modulator...

TERRY:

(Shouting)

Shut up!

DEREK

(V.O)

Why, does the truth hurt? Careful,

you don't want to end up in prison

again... Warren never recovered

from that...

TERRY cautiously walks forward, looking for any sign of

Powers. Hands balled into fists, ready to beat the hell out

of Powers...

DEREK

(V.O)

Strangely, he was very positive

about our human experiments...

Never once questioning how many

people died... actually I'm certain

it was his idea...

TERRY:

SHOW YOURSELF!

DEREK:

(From behind Terry)

As you wish...

TERRY turns towards the voice...

INT: CARGO DRONE - HOLD - NIGHT - MOMENTS LATER

DEREK is standing there,facing TERRY. DEREK's fully

transformed into BLIGHT. Eyes bloodshot, veins pulsating

green. Broken needles protruding from his arms.

The gun POINTED at TERRY's head...

TERRY:

What have you done?

BRUCE:

(V.O)

My god, he's on Blight...

...BLIGHT opens FIRE on TERRY...

...TERRY jumps, avoiding the gunshots. BOOT-JET's fire -

PROPELLING TERRY over BLIGHT. TERRY claws BLIGHT on the way

past, GASHING him across the face...

... TERRY lands, starts to turn to face BLIGHT...

...BLIGHT PISTOL-WHIPS TERRY across the face, FLINGING him

across the hold, into the opposite wall...

...TERRY SMASHES against the wall, SLIDING down it.

Electrical SPARKS flying...

TERRY slumps onto the floor, head down, dazed. BLIGHT

advances on TERRY.

BLIGHT:

Terry, be proud of your father.

Blight's going to change the course

of history.

BLIGHT GRABS TERRY, lifting HIM into the air. TERRY squirms,

trying to break free - failing. TERRY's hand reaching down to

the belt...

BLIGHT:

Be sure to thank him for me.

BLIGHT squeezes TERRY TIGHTER and TIGHTER. The Bat-Suit

CRACKING, the armour SNAPPING...

TERRY manages to pull a batarang free. HE PRESSES down on it.

a BEEPING starts coming from it.

TERRY:

(Gasping for air)

Thank him yourself!

The BEEPING gets LOUDER and LOUDER...

BLIGHT

What?

An EXPLOSION RIPS through TERRY and BLIGHT, THROWING THEM

across the hold. SHREDDING the batsuit - FLINGING shards of

armour across the hold.

SHARDS knick the fuel-line - fuel spurts out...

INT: CARGO DRONE - HOLD - NIGHT

The explosion has destroyed the cargo hold, SPARKs fly,

cables hang from the ceiling.

BRUCE:

(V.O)

Terry!

TERRY slowly staggers to his feet. The batsuit is TRASHED -

armour panels missing, half the helmet smashed.

BRUCE:

(V.O)

Terry! Talk to me!

TERRY glances down at the remains of the suit...

TERRY:

I think I broke the suit...

BRUCE:

(V.O)

Doesn't matter Terry. I'm just glad

you survived.

TERRY:

Yeah...

TERRY looks around - for BLIGHT.

TERRY:

Where's Powers?

BRUCE:

(V.O)

Terry, you're in no state to

fight... Just get that drone turned

around and come home.

TERRY focuses in on the door to the cockpit.

INT: CARGO DRONE - COCKPIT - MOMENTS LATER

It's not much of a cockpit. A few screens scattered around a

tiny windowless cell. A keyboard and a joystick seem be the

only control method - downright unimpressive.

The door SWISHES open and TERRY staggers in, holding onto

whatever HE can to support himself.

TERRY:

Bruce, what do I need to do?

TERRY staggers over to the console, LEANING against it.

BRUCE:

(V.O)

Just grab the stick and SLOWLY pull

to the right. The drone will take

care of the rest.

TERRY grabs the stick, pulling to the right.

EXT: CARGO DRONE - NIGHT

The DRONE is ROARING through the night sky.

SLOWLY, but SURELY it starts to turn, until we can the neon

lights of GOTHAM in the distance.

INT: CARGO DRONE - COCKPIT

TERRY types on the keyboard, setting a course for GCPD

headquarters.

TERRY:

Right, course set.

BRUCE:

Good, now just get home Terry.

The barrel of an handgun is placed against TERRY's exposed

head...

...a CUT UP, BLEEDING BLIGHT is standing BEHIND TERRY.

Gripping the handgun. BLIGHT's finger on the trigger...

BLIGHT

You almost did it Terry...

TERRY raises his hands...

BLIGHT:

That's it... now turn around.

TERRY slowly turns, hands raised...

...BLIGHT cocks the gun...

Suddenly TERRY LASHES out. KICKING OUT BLIGHT's leg. BLIGHT

CRASHES to HIS knees...

...A GUNSHOT RINGS out...

... The bullet FLIES past TERRY's head - barely missing it.

SMASHING into the controls...

... The controls SPARK, error messages FLASH up on screen...

...TERRY and BLIGHT are fighting, beating the hell out of

each, TERRY on the defensive, BLOCKING BLIGHT'S attacks...

BLIGHT rips TERRY's chest plate off...

...TERRY tackles BLIGHT to the ground, POUNDING AWAY at HIM.

EXT: CARGO DRONE - NIGHT

The drone drops out of the sky - like a stone, spiraling

straight towards the river.

INT: CARGO DRONE - COCKPIT

The drone is PLUMMETING down. Everything not nailed down

FLIES into the air, including TERRY and BLIGHT...

BRUCE:

(V.O)

One thousand metres until impact

Terry!

The boot-jets FIRE - PROPELLING TERRY up. HE soars up,

towards the ramp - now at the top of the drone.

Debris HURLS down - boxes of Blight, pallets FLY past. TERRY

ducks, dives underneath them. Aiming straight for the closed

ramp - Not slowing down! Picking up speed!

TERRY:

BRUCE! OPEN HER UP!

BRUCE

(V.O)

Opening now!

The ramp slowly CLANGS open - extending out, revealing the

night sky above.

TERRY looks behind him, one last time...

... We can see BLIGHT down at the bottom of the drone,

trapped under all the crates that fell to the bottom...

...BLIGHT extends his hand, BEGGING TERRY to save HIM...

BRUCE:

You can't leave him here. He's

going to...

TERRY looks back, up at the exit...

TERRY:

(interrupting)

Not everyone's worth saving.

TERRY boosts out of the drone, leaving BLIGHT below...

EXT: CARGO DRONE - NIGHT

The drone is CAREERING down towards the river - completely

out of control.

TERRY arcs up above the drone, deploying the wings - they

catch the air like a parachute. The boot-jets sputter and cut

out.

HE glides down towards the river, turning to watch as the

drone SMASHES into the river, breaking apart into a million

pieces.

INT: DANA'S APARTMENT BUILDING - CORRIDOR

It's an luxurious apartment building - plump carpets, wood

panelling along the walls. Complete opposite to where TERRY

lived.

The lift door PINGS and slides open. TERRY steps out -

freshly healing cuts over HIS face, holding some red roses.

TERRY makes HIS way down the corridor, glancing up at the

softly illuminated apartment numbers. Looking for DANA's

apartment.

HE stops in front of apartment 1940, takes a deep breath -

for confidence, then RINGS the doorbell.

TERRY waits for a few seconds, nervous...

The door CLICKs, sliding open - revealing DANA, standing in

the doorway, behind HER PARENTS crane their necks, wondering

what's going on.

DANA steps out into the corridor, pushing TERRY back - out of

the PARENTS DISAPPROVING GAZE.

DANA:

Terry, where you have been? I've

been calling you for the last two

days?

TERRY:

Yeah I know, I'm really sorry, it's

just this Wayne internship. I have

to be there when he needs me.

DANA:

Terry, what about us? I used to be

able to rely on you...

There's an awkward silence as TERRY stares down. Thinking

about what to say.

TERRY:

I promise you, you can.

DANA takes the flowers, smelling them.

DANA:

I hope so.

INT: BATCAVE: MAIN CONCOURSE

BRUCE is sat at the desk. Working away. The screens are alive

with scrolling data, graphics and diagnostic tests.

SASHA enters, carrying a silver tea set on a tray. SHE places

it on the desk, leaning forward, looking at what's on screen

\- it's an rotating 3D model of a Bat-suit.

SASHA:

I'm guessing Terry's going to be

back?

BRUCE takes a sip of tea.

BRUCE:

Of course he will, He's already

made me change the suit.

BRUCE taps a key, swinging the 3D model round... showing of

the red bat - logo emblazoned across the front of it.

FADE TO BLACK.

END CREDITS


End file.
